


如寄今与昔

by Samante



Category: Sherlock TV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samante/pseuds/Samante
Summary: 曾贴老福特，随缘。三生三世，是谁的执念？一些历史事实有出入请忽略。





	1. Chapter 1

萤火，萤火，  
给一缕细细的光线——  
够担得起记忆，  
够把沉哀来吞咽！  
\--《致萤火》[1]

今天是周三，需要与心理医生见面的日子。Lestrade从床上坐起来后，收起笑容，抬手抹去因渐热的天气而留在额头上的细密汗珠。昨夜的梦里，他隐约的看见了一个人的身影，那个人穿着传统精致的套装，手里总是拿着一柄黑色的长伞。

事实上，自半年前在苏格兰的那场说不上成功也谈不上失败的行动结束之后，他总能梦见这么一个人。梦里，他们携手同游，他们相对而坐，他们相拥而眠。可他永远也看不清那个人的脸，他觉得这个人的身形非常熟悉，不过，在他的记忆里他似乎并不认识这么一个人。

Lestrade的梦境大部分情况下都是无声的，就算极偶然的情况下会出现那个人的声音，他也总是在诵念着自己所不知名的诗句或是剧本之类的东西。那个人的声线非常的柔和，甚至可以说是绵软，却不至于无力。因为Lestrade可以听得出那个人声音里所包含着的一丝威严，那是一种常年处于上位者才会拥有的东西，虽然被他用温柔的声音巧妙的隐藏着。

至少，他的声线很合自己的心意。在连续一个月的时间里，无论他怎么努力都无法摆脱的梦见这么同一个人之后，Lestrade放弃了努力。他近乎挫败的把自己的脸埋在面前的那床被子里，然后自我安慰着。

“你最近怎么样？”对面的心理医生常年不变的开头，第一次无趣的让他不想回应。

Lestrade手里捧着对方半小时前递给他的茶，里面的茶汤已经没有什么温度。虽然他更希望对方能给他来一杯啤酒什么的。“还好。除了偶尔会有些不着边际的梦之外。”

“那你的失忆症呢？”心理医生点头，手里的笔在就诊记录上写写画画。“现在还有那种情况吗？如果还有的话是严重了还是有所好转？”

对方的话让Lestrade想起几天之前的深夜。几天前的深夜，已经入睡了的他不知道梦见了什么，也不知道梦见了谁。忽然间他就睁开了双眼，窗外狂风大作，骤雨磅礴。他记得，那天自己从床上慌忙起身，冲到卧室一角的书桌旁，扯出压在最底下的那张淡紫色的信伐，在上面写下一个名字。可只写了一半就已想不起接下来的字母应该是什么，他看着面前纸上的字迹，伤忡良久，只得又将其划去。“我不清楚……有的时候我总觉得自己好像是忘记了什么人，我应该是认识的可总想不起来。还有……”

“还有？”心理医生在他的那本病历本上失忆症后面加上了病情疑似有所加重几个字。

Lestrade喝了一口早已凉透了茶汤，“每次我想要去酒柜那本去拿点东西喝的时候，总是找不到原本应该放在哪里的啤酒。那个储酒柜里全部都是红酒，就好像它们本来就应该待在那里并且也一直待在那里。而且，屋子里总是时不时的会多出一些不属于我的东西。”

“你口中所说的不属于你的东西是指什么？是某样具体的东西还是？”心理医生在等待他回答的时候仔细的观察着他脸上的表情变化，同时，也在他的病历本上加了这么一句：疑似再次出现幻觉。

Lestrade盯着手里的茶杯有些轻微的走神，“我不知道要怎么解释。算作是也不是吧。有时候我的衣橱里的确会莫名其妙的出现一些…..那种我一年也穿不到几次而且也根本不是我会选择的近似维多利亚风格的传统三件套。你也知道，在我的房子的二楼有一架钢琴，是我父亲留给我的。它一直都在那里，这没什么奇怪的。只是，前段时间我百无聊赖的想要去弹奏某一首曲，此前它一直都在我脑子里，非常之熟悉。可是当我坐到钢琴面前试图去弹奏的时候才想起来自己根本没有学过那首曲子，即使面对着它的谱子，我也没法把它流利的弹奏出来。”

“当你试图去重现哪一首曲子的时候，你有什么别的感觉？” 对面的心理医生换了一个姿势。

Lestrade把手里的杯子搁置到一旁的矮桌上，“我觉得，我应该是站在一旁聆听的那一个。应该有一个人坐在那里弹奏它，而我站在身后又或是身旁静静的听着。”

“你觉得，他会是你之前提到过的，在梦里的那个人吗？你现在还会偶尔在屋子里看见他的身影在走动吗？”

Lestrade搭在沙发上的手稍微的抓了一下扶手，“我不能确定，毕竟不论是梦里还是偶然间看见的人影，我始终都没有见过他的正脸。”

“但是你曾经说过，在梦里你们曾经相拥而眠，相对而坐，携手同游……”心理医生往前翻看着他的病例。

对方没说一句Lestrade便点一次头，“是的，没错。可我从未见过他的正脸这也是事实，而且，事实上，我怀疑我是否曾经认识过这样一位绅士。”

“Greg。上次的任务你伤到了头部，相信出院的时候你的主治医生也跟你交代过情况。短期内，你可能会看到一些幻象，听见一些声音，或者看见一些什么景象。但是，你要知道这些并不是真实存在的。”

Lestrade咬着嘴唇想了会，“但是你也无法解释为什么会有这么一个人突然的出现在我的脑子里。他一看就是那种从小到大接受精英教育的…..该死的有钱人。”

“恕我直言，你也上过公学。”心理医生看着他，实事求是的说着。“并且你的父亲跟母亲甚至是你的祖辈也并不是什么严格意义上的工人阶层。如果非要我给你一个合理的解释的话，那么，最有可能的就是你把以前见过的人的特质融合在一起给自己创造出了这么一个人。只要你不要太在意他的存在，过一段时间他就会渐渐的消逝。就好像你之前的那次一样。”

Lestrade并不太满意他的说法，幻象？回家路上他一直回忆着与对方的对话。很显然，如果一切都如对方说的是幻象，那么怎么解释他此前收到的那些信件？他恍恍惚惚的走在街道上，街边甜品店里飘出来的香气吸引了他的注意。他的脑海又出现了那个人的身影，依旧是得体的三件套，手执一柄黑伞。

“这家的黄桃布丁跟威士忌可是绝配。不过，如果你喜欢的话，把白兰地跟红茶勾兑一下口感也是相当的不错。[2]”他的耳畔忽然响起了一个声音，他依稀记得，是梦里那个人的声音。

随着响在耳畔的话音，Lestrade发现自己正不受控制的走进那家甜品店，掏钱买了一份黄桃布丁。尽管他知道这一切都是幻觉，那人的身影一如梦里那般模糊，但他的声音却很清晰的敲击着他的耳膜。他到底是谁？Lestrade抬起手轻轻的敲打着自己的脑袋，试图回忆梦里的那些画面。那个人的形象尽管模糊的让他感到可怕，却又对他有一直毋庸置疑的吸引力，吸引他不断地去追寻。

但是Lestrade也不能全然的去否定心理医生的话，因为如果他全然否认了对方说的，那也无法解释为什么当他提起那么一个人的时候，无论是他的下属还是他的朋友，甚至是记忆里本应是那个人的弟弟的人都明确的跟他表明他们不认识这个人。每次当他试图跟他们说起这么一个人的时候，他们总是一脸担忧的看着他。“亲爱的，你最近真的有按时去跟心理医生见面吗？”

或许，只有在每周固定的时间出现在他家房子前更老旧的那个邮箱里的那些末尾署名总是“M.H”的信件才能证明那个人的确存在或者曾经存在又或者将会存在？关于这一点，Lestrade自己也不是很确定。

我亲爱的Greg Lestrade，

教堂的阴影笼罩着我，  
淡淡的香气里  
百合花摇曳轻舞，  
叩问我的热烈的思绪。  
哦，请安静，我的时代的异乡人，  
我问候你  
出自无语的孤独，  
我在何处忏悔我的日子。  
从我的生活之井里  
泉水神圣地涌起：  
我看着你，让我的渴望的心  
平静地流血至死。[3]

你诚挚的，M.H

P．S．蒙塔古街上新开的那家甜品店真是不错，虽然它只出售有限的几种饼干。但是鄙人用名誉担保，绝对值得一试。不过，鄙人不太记得它应该是三号还是五号来着。鄙人一项习惯定时删除那些不需要记得的东西，关于这点还请多原谅。

半年来，Lestrade已经习惯了每周定时出现的信件，每次都是零星的几句不知摘抄自何方的诗文。至于，那底下偶尔会出现的P.S.倒是更能把他逗乐。对方是一个极度嗜甜的人，除了第一封请他原谅自己搬离是未来得及收拾掉的书籍之外。在他偶尔出现的P.S.里一大半以上说的全都是甜品。可是，让Lestrade感到不解的是，自己当初租下这幢房子的时候里面除了一些标准配备之外并没有什么额外的东西。更别提他口里的书籍了。

而，至于他信封上写的地址，他倒是有在外出办公的时候偷偷拐去看过几眼。只是，那里至今为止都还是一块空地。

[1]戴望舒诗《致萤火》  
[2]此爱好见《银河英雄传说》杨威利  
[3]尼采诗《今与昔》  
To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

多少次闹市擦身，将身影错认，  
灯火阑珊处心似座荒城，  
问你经年孤身，又为谁等，  
却答无心吟歌，琴案蒙尘……  
\--《如寄》[1]

因有事而多年后再次返回牛津的Mycroft最喜欢的是某条可以直接穿到湖边的小路，他记得很久以前，那条路上零散的种着几株蓝花欧丁香。每到花期的时候，这条不长的小路便是他最喜欢的地方。“Mycroft？”

恍惚间，他好像听见有人在喊他，只是当他回身的时候，又没有看见任何一个人。幻觉吗？快速回过神的Mycroft在暗暗的嘲笑自己，也对，那个人怎么可能会出现在这里？一定是最近太闲了才会这样。

他记得，以前也有过几次。那是他从西班牙出任务回来之后，那次任务因为顶上有人泄露了消息而导致任务的失败。他们这边损失了几个人，他自己亦重伤。后来听闻，配合他们行动的苏格兰场那边死伤更甚，被外派的人差点就全员殉职。

那次回来后，他总是不时的就会想起一个人。一个不知道他在哪认识的，只记得声音，名字与大致身形却不记得长相的人。一个每次他走在闹市，与他人擦肩之时，总会想起的人。而有那么几次，他就真的是转身穿过人海追上去。当然，这一切也都是徒劳，因为，他根本想不起那个人的确切模样。甚至，他连自己是否认识过这么一个人都无法确定。

“Greg Lestrade？你确定是这个名字吗？”他的心理医生坐在对面，把他的那本病历本搁在腿上。

Mycroft翘着腿坐在那张他每次都会选择的单人沙发上，那柄黑色的长伞斜靠在一侧的扶手上。“是的。我想我的记忆力还不至于连一个人名都记不住，虽然我会定期删除一些不被需要的东西。”

“好吧。那在你的印象中，他是做什么工作的？”心理医生顺着他的话继续接着往下问，手里的笔一直在不停的记录着。

Mycroft喝了一口不是那么合称心意的茶，答的飞快。“探长。”

“你去苏格兰场那边查过了。”他的心理医生看着那写了大半的纸面，“可是一无所获。”他抬眼看着对面的人，陈述着事实。“事实上，你甚至连自己是否真的见过这么一个人都无法确定。”

Mycroft的手指在无意识的摩挲着茶杯的外壁，“事实上，苏格兰场的确有十几个叫这个名字的探长。”他反驳，“但是他们说参与过行动的人里却没有一个叫Greg Lestrade，甚至连叫Greg的人都没有。”Mycroft神情愈加严肃。

“你最近一次觉得自看见了那个人是什么时候？在哪里？在你住的地方还有出现过一闪而过的人影或者听到过那个人的声音吗？具体是什么样的？”他的心理医生在病历本上再次写上幻象这个词，而与前次不同的是他在后面有加了个问号。

Mycroft仔细的回想着，“在伦敦，蒙塔古街？不，在牛津。我上学时总走的那条湖边小路。”他轻抿起唇，“至于房子里……一周前曾有过一次，之后就没再出现。至少，到今天为止没再出现。就是，一个一晃而过的身影。在卧室……喊我起床？”

“那我们来说说我上次建议你做的事情，你做的怎么样？”心理医生换了个话题，“钢琴你最近还在弹吗？给自己找点来乐子也许有益于你的恢复，鉴于你这次伤到过头部，虽然不是伤的最严重的地方。”

Mycroft想起上一周拿起琴谱坐在二楼那架秘书不知道从哪弄来的钢琴边时的情形，当他走到琴凳边坐下，摆好谱子正打算要弹某一首曲子的时候，总是能感觉自己身后或者身边站着一个什么人。从眼角的余光里他能看得到那人大致的身高跟身形，可是转头却又什么也看不见。“偶尔会弹一点，虽然说是让我半休假，可我也不能全部甩手。而且，鄙人是实在不是很喜欢手上的那些谱子。”

“弹曲子的时候，你还能感觉到那个人的存在吗？”对面的心理医生放下笔，认真的观察着Mycroft的表情与神态。

Mycroft把那杯冷了的茶轻轻的回桌上的托盘里，“我能感觉得有人在边上听，有时候是靠在琴旁有的时候是在我身后。”

“但你还是没能记住或者看见他的长相？”他的心理医生有重新拿起笔，将他的那本病历翻到前面几页，“但你曾经说过，你曾与他相拥而眠。这是否属于某种暗示？也就是说，你们是否曾有过某种接触。”

Mycroft忽然间想要拒绝回答对方的提问，但鉴于上头的规定，在想了几分钟之后他还是慢悠悠的开口。“你是指我是否上过他。”他的眼前里此时正回放那自一周前开始不断出现的几个零碎的画面，梦里的那个人有时被他反手绑着压在他现在住的那套房子二楼的洗手台上；有时被他按在那间位于第欧根尼俱乐部地下室的办公桌上，对方的乳头上还粘着了一两个跳蛋；还有的时候被他抵在某间属于他的办公室的落地窗前，直到把对方干到将精液射到他们面前的多落地窗的玻璃上。

他记得，在梦里，他可以触摸到那个人的身体，感受到他的体温，听得见从他口里溢出的呻吟。可是，他看不见或者说是看不清那个人的脸。虽说如此，他依旧有一种很强烈的感觉，那个人就是Greg Lestrade。

“如果你想要这么理解的话，也可以。”坐在对面的心理医生手里握着笔，随时等着记录。

奇怪的是虽然如此，他却很坚信有那个一个人存在。“如果，你坚持想知道的话。是的，没错。我在梦里上过他，不止一次。”

“像青春期的那种？”他的心理医生在本上写下了一个词，Mycroft没看错的话，他写的应该是“性梦”。

Mycroft露出了半真不假的笑脸，“不全是。这有点……怎么说？跟你口中的那个意思还是有的略微的不同。关于细节性的东西，恕鄙人不想过多透露。”

“没关系。”那个心理医生笑了下，“我想也许你应该去找一个伴侣。也许找到另一半之后你的幻象跟幻听会自动消失。”他又快速的翻看了一下对方的医疗资料，“毕竟没有任何迹象显示你的脑部曾受过严重损伤，轻微的脑震荡而已。”

Mycroft没有跟对方说的是，在那个梦里Greg Lestrade每一次都会以同一种方式死在他面前。那是一条热闹的大街，而每次当梦境进行到这里的时候他都会惊醒。而且他觉得，找一个伴侣与找一个新的住处相比，找一个新的住处显然比找一个伴侣更加方便。而就私心上来说，他可不想自己的伴侣以那种方式死在那样一个地方。“也就是说，从某种程度上来说，我并没有什么问题。你可以将报告写的非常符合要求？”

“当然，你可以让你的秘书将需求告诉我。”那个心理医生合上了他的病历。

在他决定换个住处，而现实情况也允许他搬离原住处的情况下。不到三天的时间里，他已经把所有需要打包带走的东西都已经安排人收拾打包完毕。换而言之，今晚是他待在这间屋子里的最后一夜。

几乎空荡荡的二楼与塞满了巷子的一楼大厅形成了鲜明对比，他走到琴凳前坐下，想要在离开前最后一次弹响它。根据秘书的说法，这是从她某位亲属的友人处借来的。当时鉴于他并非想要长期使用而且他也的确说过，借一架也可以，最重要的是音质要好。

Mycroft手里翻着那本当初跟着这架钢琴一起送来的琴谱，想要随意选一首。到最后却还是弹响了之前他每每弹奏都能看见的那个Greg Lestrade的那曲《Lebewohl》[2]而他每次一弹这首曲子或者说是用这架钢琴弹响这首曲子，都能看见身边出现一个身影或者感觉到有一个人站在他身后，而这次也没让他失望。

“Sir，他们没有算好箱子的数量。”Anthea指着二楼某间房子里的那半柜子的书，虽说那也不是什么珍贵的初版，但就Mycroft的行事风格，这些书也不会便宜到哪去。

Mycroft走到那个书柜前，是否快速的扫了眼架子上的书名。大部分都是一些最近出版的诗集跟小剧本。“这些就算了，再回来取的话太浪费人力。”他盘算着接下来还有一次牵扯面比较广的行动。“回头你跟房子的主人说一声，就说这些书留给下一个房客，让他不要处理掉。”他想了一会，走到还没有被打包好的那堆纸箱里随便找了几张他觉着还能看的过眼的纸，靠在一边的护墙板上就开始写信。“我留一封信，哪天他们告诉你这里被租出去了你再拿去寄。”

“Yes，Sir。”

亲爱的，不知名先生/女士，

鄙人因工作调动而搬走的比较匆忙，请原谅鄙人将一些书籍遗落在此处。如若，您喜欢尽可以将其留下，如若不喜也可以随意将其处理掉。  
为此，鄙人再次致歉。  
P.S.放在第三第四行的诗集都还不错，鄙人推荐您留下它们。

你诚挚的，M.H

[1]《如寄》歌词  
[2]贝多芬《告别奏鸣曲》  
to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

霜雪吹满头， 也算是白首，  
昔在眼前时， 万言尚未够，  
而今分两地， 一字也觉偷……  
\--《好梦如旧》[1]

深夜，Lestrade手里拿着一支笔，随意的靠在床边的那张扶手椅里。宽敞的卧室里只开了一盏不是那么亮的小台灯。一边的圆桌上放着一封他今天取回的信件以及七八张信纸，其中一两张以及写满，还有那么一两张上的内容已经作废。

起初，Lestrade收到对方的第一封信的时候以为是什么人错放的，毕竟自己门前有两个邮箱，而自己常用的那个要更靠近外面也更新一点。至于那个旧的，那是房东在这间房屋空置之前就装好的，他想着也许对方会用得着，虽然对方已经搬去离乡下更近一些的郊区去在住了。

直到后来的一次匆忙出门，他顺手就把写好的回信扔进了惯用的新邮箱里就匆忙赶去上班。直到那个固定的时间他想起要去取回信时，才发现那个旧的信箱里空空如也，而他上一次写好的回信依旧躺在自己的邮箱里。

他问过邮递员，邮递员说并没有在他的邮箱里看见什么待寄的信件。Lestrade觉得奇怪，他不知道怎么去解释这件事，就跟他也无法解释为什么对方信件上的日期一直写的都是2009而自己墙上的日历却明晃晃的印着2007。

Lestrade咬着手里的那支笔的另一头，回想着刚才把他惊醒的那个梦。梦里他又看见了那个人，只不过这次的梦再也没有像此前的那般平和。梦里，Lestrade就站在那个人的身边，看着他最开始在舞会上游走在不同的人之间。时而与权贵交谈时而与贵妇起舞。而与此同时，他似乎还在忙着指挥着什么行动。果不其然，在墙上钟摆的指针指向十一点三刻的时候，Lestrade突然看见那个人脱掉身上繁琐的礼服外套，趁着没人注意冲进了那间位于第三层的书房。

“跨国盗窃集团？”刚开始，Lestrade是这么以为的，他甚至已经把手伸向了自己腰间的配枪而忘了此刻自己尚处梦中。但，随着他接下来的一系列行动，使得Greg推翻了此前的猜想。他的行事方式更想是受过训练的特工，也许是MI5或者MI6。

“阿波罗已经到手。”Lestrade听见对方用那酥软的声音对耳机那头的人再报告。

而在对方把东西拿到手打算撤离的时候，Lestrade发现原本站在别墅外面准备随时接应对方的那一小队下属已经悉数倒下。他看着对方带着自己仅有的几个下属打算强行突围，持续了将近半小时的枪战与打斗，却因人数过于悬殊又或者对方早有准备而失败。

他看见那群人把对方带到一个地牢里，双手靠在墙上。用常年泡在盐水里的鳄鱼皮鞭抽打，也不管对方此前肩上的枪伤是否会致命，在他身上布满鞭痕的时候又往他身上泼了一桶类似盐溶液的水。Lestade觉得就西班牙深秋的温度，光是那是桶冰冷的水就已经够呛，更别提对方身上布满了鞭痕甚至有几处的皮肉已经外翻。

“还是不说吗？Myc？”Lestrade看见那个穿着礼服的男人伸手抬起对方的下巴，撕掉他贴在脸上的伪装。“好吧，让我来告诉你，Myc……这世上的一切都可以用来将交易。至于那些所谓的无法交易，不过是筹码不够罢了。”Lestrade看见他手里拿着一根记忆棒，“阿波罗……现在是我的了。你觉得我会现在要了你的命？不，我会放你回去的。这是我跟Rudi之间的协议，我不会杀了他的家人，而他永远也别想抓到我。但是这个？”说着，他扬了扬手里的记忆棒，“这是我保命的东西，你凭什么觉得我会对你毫无提防？就因为你姓Holmes？”他笑着继续，“真是不知道该说你高估自己还是高估了内阁那群傻子。不说无所谓，反正阿波罗剩下的那一部分已经运往它该去的地方了。虽然很遗憾，但是你们失败了。”

“那你这是在干嘛？千万可别告诉我你是为了救我一命。”Mycroft吐了点血，语气依旧戏谑。

Lestrade听见对方贴在那个被叫做Mike的人耳边，“因为Rudi对我还有用，留着你就能牵制他。救你一命，其实不算亏。至于，你手下的那些小金鱼们，可就没有那么幸运了。”说完，Lestrade看见他掏出一把女式手枪在Mycroft身上找了一个不会致命的点，毫不犹豫的开了一枪。

“半小时后，会有人来救你的。”

窗外，暗蓝色的夜空已经被快被暗红色所取代。偶尔划过夜空的闪电透过窗户照亮卧室里那些灯光所未及之处。

半小时过去了，Lestrade依旧保持着与之前相同的姿势懒散的靠在那张扶手椅里。手上的笔在纸上写了两三行，接下来却又划掉三四行。最后，他还是决定用第一次写的那个版本。

亲爱的，M.H，

非常感谢您的来信。  
我想与您说一件最近遇见的事，也许这可以用来解释为什么在您的第一封信件里提到的那些书籍我并没发现，以及您口中的咖啡店，其实是一家旧书摊。或许，这件事听起来荒诞可笑并不值得相信。可它又的确存在。  
上一次的回信因为时间匆忙我并没有放进原来收到您来信的邮箱，而是放进了我新装的那一个。奇怪的是，当我想起要去取您的回信时，却发现我给您的回信依旧躺在邮箱里。我曾问过邮递员，他明确表明并未在信箱里看见过那封信。  
也是直到今天我才第一次注意到每次您的来信日期写的总是2009年，而如果不是全英国的人都疯了的话，我想今天才刚过完2007年的第六个月的一半。所以，也许我下次应该跟您说一声：来自未来的先生，您好？当然，说不好其实您来自另一个时空？（开玩笑的。）

您诚挚的，Gregory Lestrade

P.S.你信上的地址我曾抽空拐去看过，那里现在还是一片空地。虽然是有开发商把它简单的圈了一下。以及，您其实可以叫我Greg。

Lestrade把刚写完的那张纸塞进了信封，他虽然注意到对方的每次来信上虽然都贴着邮票都不曾带有邮戳，可此前却没有多想，也许是邮局的机械故障。

今天，是他第一次将自己的那些荒诞的梦境与手中的来信联系到一起。当他第一次租住进这间房子的时候，父亲留给他的钢琴因为需要调音所以依旧留在老宅并未被一起送来。而在他从苏格兰出任务回来后，那架钢琴已经被放在了二楼的小厅里。

信件-书籍-钢琴。这三者之间到底有着什么样的联系？Lestrade鬼使神差的走到钢琴前坐下，掀开琴盖，看着面前的乐谱弹奏起那首《告别》。虽然他弹得不是十分的流利，却也可以大致听出主旋律。

此前，Greg曾在弹奏这首曲子的时候偶然看见了一个人的身影从眼前一闪而过。那个人的穿着与梦里的人或者说与刚才梦里的那个Mike的打扮并无二致，只是当时他身上既没有外套也没有领结。

也许是在家里所以他才随意了点？坐在琴前的Greg其实并不太清楚自己到底看见的是什么，还是想要证实什么？是想要证实自己没有幻觉？还是要证实时空穿梭的确存在？还是只仅仅想要看的某个人并证实其的确实存在？

就算他侥幸证实了此人的确存在，那么然后呢？是要承认自己的的确对这个素未谋面的人产生了某种情感？尽管他已经快要结婚了，尽管对方还是个男人？但，我不是一个同性恋！Greg听见自己的内心在反驳。

这次并没能如愿的Greg觉得自己还是回到床上去躺着比较好，就算睡不着，就算看不见，那他明天还得早起去上班不是？思及此，他就忍不住开始咒骂。“伦敦这帮该死的犯罪分子就不能消停一天？”

再次沉入梦乡的Lestrade看见自己与被刚才那个梦里被叫做Mike的人一起牵手走在蒙塔古大街上，天空虽然下着雪，两人却都没有撑伞。雪花覆满了他们的头发，帽檐。随着画面突然的转变，Greg又看见自己的双手被反绑在身后，而刚才还在与他牵手闲逛的人，此时正把他压在自己现在住的那套房子二楼的洗手台上。浴室里水汽弥漫，背后的镜子里只留下两个模糊的身影。

Greg看见自己口里被塞了一个圆形的塑料小球，小球两边的带子被束在他头上，眼睛上也蒙着一条宝蓝色的领带。

他看见自己的两条腿被对方高高的抬起，架在面前人的臂弯处；他听见从自己嘴里溢出断断续续的呻吟；他看见对方的性器在自己的体内抽插，驰骋；他甚至能听见对方的低吼；感受得到对方的触碰与体温。他能听见贴在自己乳头的上那两颗跳蛋，在震动时发出的声音；他能感受到身体里传来的那一阵又一阵快感。

他能闻到对方身上那尚未被沐浴露洗掉的香水味，听见自己失控时从嘴里喊出了十分模糊的：“Mycroft！”那声音里略微带着点哭腔。

[1]《好梦如旧》歌词  
to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

耳畔，江海有声，山河无量  
呼万寿无疆，  
却无人共看…..  
\--《栖凰》[1]

伦敦，苏格兰事务办公室。

“Toney！我们都知道这事情不能这么任其发展下去。”Mycroft手里拿着一柄长伞斜靠在窗边，这边在闹脱欧并且还十分不顺利，那边又开始闹起了独立。无论哪一件都让他感到牙疼。

苏格兰行政院常任秘书长靠在高背椅上，“你要承认的一点是，任由当初脱欧公投的进行就是一个彻头彻尾的错误。更别提首相府居然没有加大干预力度任由现行的结果出现！”他面前的桌上放着一杯无糖的咖啡，“超过百分之六十的苏格兰人可是赞成留欧的，脱欧对苏格兰人来说没什么利益可言。所以，苏格兰的独立公投完全是可以预见的事情。”

“鄙人并不认为苏格兰从不列颠独立出去就可以如愿的留在欧盟。首相府当时的确是错估了形势，不过现在局面已经是这样了，再提当初也是毫无益处。”Mycroft从刚才开始就一直拿在手里的那根烟正被他来回把玩，似乎完全没有要点燃它的意思。“事实上，去年苏格兰地区的经济总量是多少来着？如果鄙人没记错的话应该是在一千八至一千九百亿美元之间？大约占当年全英经济总量的7.8%-8.2%？”Mycroft回过头来看了他一眼，“这个数字对于在不列颠治下的地区而言，欧盟绝对会对其赞不绝口。但，如果它作为一个独立的国家的话……可能就不是那一回事了。”

苏格兰行政院常任秘书长显然也很清楚对方口中说的是事实。自脱欧公投的结果出来之后，他自己的日子就不怎么好过。虽然短期内并没有出现大规模的失业，不过再怎么下去失业率直线上升也是可能的。而且，所有人的都在抢购一切生活物资，就好像明天世界末日就要到了一般。“Well……Mycroft，我想这件事你应该去跟苏格兰行政院的那帮议员去说。这段时间自由民族党那帮家伙可是闹得很欢。而且，我可不是什么苏格兰事务大臣！Mycroft！”

“得了吧。Toney！”Mycroft翻了个白眼，“谁都知道苏格兰事务大臣跟大英首相是一样的，今天你当权后天他上场。常任秘书长可就不同了……”

Tony Hasting沉默了几分钟，“整个苏格兰几乎都在反对现行的做法。不管她到底会把脱欧弄成什么样子，可以说，一旦脱欧达成……苏格兰一定会进行公投。这不是一件可以阻止的事情……如果强行插手，你会看见更多你不想看见的事情发生。”他拉开抽屉取出一根雪茄，“贝尔法斯特现在是个什么样子你又不是不知道。”

“是的。”Mycroft点头，“我们都接受不了出现第二支爱尔兰共和军……现在的伦敦已经够乱了。”

Toney Hasting剪开手中的雪茄，“这点我完全同意。不仅是伦敦，你要是愿意屈尊到爱丁堡的周边去走一圈，你会发现那边的情况可是有过之而无不及。自由民族党那群家伙……”提到自由民族党，他总是不自觉的露出嫌弃的神情。

“我以为……现在行政院依旧还是工党的天下。”Mycroft挑起一边的眉毛，“我还知道，如果你愿意的话。完全可以把持住局面……所以，告诉我。Toney，你想要什么？”

Toney Hasting低头点燃那根雪茄，“这不是我想要什么的问题，问题是，我不能枉顾苏格兰的利益。你想要苏格兰无法从不列颠独立出去，那你就得让出一部分的利益，你得让他们看到现实的利益。就业！收入！住房！医疗！”他抬眼看一眼站在窗边的人，“也许你不在乎，但是总有人在乎。至少，苏格兰人在乎，我这个苏格兰行政院的常任秘书尤其在乎。或许，女王陛下也在乎……”

“我可从没说过这些话！Toney。”Mycroft将那根把玩了很久的烟塞入口中，“我希望你不介意我在你这抽一根。”他看了一眼桌上的那个烟灰缸，“现在全英国的人都在抢购必需品，我也一样。我的酒柜还没放满，也不知道下一批的那几箱子什么时候能到。事实上，Anthea天天都在跟我抱怨抢购潮的出现变相的降低了她的工作效率。”Mycroft点燃那根烟，“操纵它，Toney。你知道你必须怎么做！”

Toney Hasting看了对方一眼，“除非你能让议会把预算再调高两个百分点的话。”他放下手里的杯子，“这件事可没得商量，Mycroft。想要让我出面去协调行政院的那群人你得让我有拿得出手的东西，你想让我帮着你去操纵公投结果，你还是得给我足够的资本。”

“两个百分点？”Mycroft看着窗外乌云密布的天空，“好吧，我尽量。”

Toney Hasting慢悠悠的举起了刚刚倒出的酒，“为了女王陛下！”

“为了女王陛下！”

唐宁街十号。

“Mycroft！等你好一阵了。”当Mycroft到首相府的时候，首相Jeremy Corbyn[6]刚刚结束与自己的幕僚长的谈话。

Mycroft接过女秘书递过来的白兰地，“刚才有点事，耽搁了会。”他扫了一眼对方幕僚长的脸色，“事情看起来似乎不是很顺？”

“虽然我不想说糟透了这种话。不过，它的确不太好。”Jeremy指着桌上的茶点，“刚出炉的，试一下？甜度应该会是你喜欢的那种……”

Mycroft从盘子里那堆点心里挑了块称心的，咬了一口。“我从Toney那里出来。关于独立那个事情……我们稍微聊了下。”

“他想要什么？”Jeremy摇了下酒杯，杯子的冰块与玻璃碰撞发出点声响。

Mycroft咽下那口蛋糕，对方说的没错，是他喜欢的甜度，不过内嵌水果可不是他喜欢的口感。“关于这一点他没有说的很清楚，不过，如果议会能把明年给苏格兰的预算再调高两个百分点的话……也许他会愿意出面。”

“两个百分点？”Jeremy Corbyn的声音比刚才稍高了点，“真会狮子大开口，干脆让他去抢银行得了。他是不是以为预算是为了他们一个地区做的？”

Mycroft笑笑，“两个百分点的确是有点多，不过，比起要冒着让苏格兰独立出去的风险……我想这点钱还是值得给的。毕竟，总不能再来一次独立战争[2]？再跟上次一样弄出个英苏条约[3]？虽然，现在倒不至于发展成一九二零年那样……”

“一旦情况变成那样将会比一九二零更糟糕。”Jeremy Corbyn了然的点着头。“毕竟，即使是到了现在，在贝尔法斯特的话，如果身上没有一把枪我也是不敢出门的。”

Mycroft最后还是没有吃完那块糕点，他把盘子放到面前的茶几上。“这件事，我会先去跟秘书长谈一下的。但是，剩下的事情……”

“为了不列颠。”Jeremy举着酒杯。

Mycroft脸上带着惯有的笑容，“也许改成为了女王陛下会更加合适。”

半夜。Mycroft坐在一楼的壁炉旁，低矮的圆桌上放着一个水晶酒瓶，里面的白兰地只剩下三分之一。旁边杯子里的球形冰已经融的差不多了。他面前有三封信，一封是今天收到的，另外两封……则是他刚写好的回复。

他看着今天收到的那封信，思考着上面的内容是否可信。2007年？想到这里，他不自觉的掏出手机看了眼上头的时间与日期，仿佛是想确认到底是谁疯了。时间穿梭？简直荒唐！不过，Greg Lestrade？他会是那个Greg Lestrade吗？可，就算他是。那又能如何呢？毕竟，对方可是说他马上就要跟女友完婚了。

果然自己真的要照着心理医生的提议去认真的找个伴侣？可谈恋爱这种事对他来说实在太费时间了。大英帝国需要他，无时不刻！

Mycroft单手拄着下巴，想了会，觉着果然还是算了。他两根手指捏起其中的一封回复，扬手将其扔进一旁的壁炉里，看着它化为灰烬。

“Sir，您这样对方可是收到不回信的。它可没有传送功能。[4]”当负责他餐后甜点的管事，端着盘子走进来时，正好看见了那一幕。

Mycroft没有理会对方的调侃，他看了一眼桌上的小圆饼干。“我记得今天不是应该上芝士蛋糕的吗？”

“Mrs.Holmes下午的时候来过，她说务必让您尝一下这种小圆饼。”那个管事帮他收拾了一下桌面，“然后她还说，她会给您去电确认的。”

Mycroft抿着嘴，看着盘子里那花花绿绿的饼干。捏起一块绿色塞进嘴里，是略带苦味的抹茶。“她抹茶粉放的太多了。”他皱着眉毛如是说。接着，他把另一封写好的回信交到他手上。“明天早上Anthea到的时候记得交代她寄出去。”

我亲爱的Greg Lestrade，

我是一枚旧币，  
已经变绿，  
脸上长了青苔，起了皱折，  
而它曾经臭美。  
怀疑的皱纹纵横交错，  
密布在上面，  
生活的尘垢结成灰块，  
积聚在周围。[5]

你诚挚的，M.H

P．S.请原谅过了这么多时日才给您回复，鄙人最近实在难以抽开身。如果是真的，鄙人倒是很希望在某一天与您相见。还有，如果选购小圆饼的话千万不要选择抹茶味。简直是甜品界一大灾难！

[1]《栖凰》歌词  
[2]指爱尔兰独立战争  
[3]指英爱条约  
[4]见《哈利波特》  
[5]尼采诗《今与昔》  
[6]目前的英国工党领袖  
to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

仍静候着你说我别错用神，  
什么我都有预感，  
然后睁不开两眼看命运光临，  
然后天空又再涌起密云……  
\--《暗涌》[1]

凌晨三点十五分。不知道梦见什么而醒来的Lestrade睁着眼躺在床上，起先他还学着很久之前心理医生教给他的方法尝试入睡，然而一小时过去，现在却越来越清醒。

卧室的窗还留有一扇未关，有些冰凉的夜风将帘布吹起。空中已经是一片暗红，空气里偶尔会传来风雨前的泥草香。懒得再躺的Greg起身走到外厅一角从小冷柜里取了几罐啤酒，打算在窗边坐到天明。

上次在苏格兰的那场行动对于他来说，其实既谈不上成功也说不上失败。上一次，虽然他们没能抓到那个团伙的核心成员，但也击毙了对方一个较为重要的联络人员，已经该团伙的十几个成员。而，在后期的追逃中，苏格兰当地警方亦意外的发现了一个疑似为该团伙所有的军火仓库。

不过，上头的那些人显然不满意他们上次的成果。自从有风声漏出来说不列颠也许会公投脱欧之后，苏格兰那边就开始有些不太安分。而北爱尔兰这地方从上世纪初开始就没有哪天是消停的。

现在，还没正式宣布脱离欧盟，甚至连什么时候会公投都还没有个准确的说法。仅仅是女王陛下前周照理与首相会面的时候顺口问了一句，‘为什么我们不能脱离欧盟还是为什么我们一定要留在欧盟里？’这两个地方的人就已经坐不住了。而且还被那些媒体把话题炒的火热，‘女王陛下发话了：为什么我们一定要每年给他们那么多钱？我们得到了什么切实利益？’以及，‘是时候跟欧盟说再见了！’跟‘女王陛下：脱欧！’Lestrade觉得兴许女王陛下就是想了解一下现在到底什么情况随口一问。

然而，现在伦敦已经有人开始囤积生活必须品了。什么卫生纸，大米，药品等等之类的东西。

他甚至觉得如果到了公投临近的日子或者真的公投结果出来了，真的要脱欧的话那时候才真的是可能会发生大抢购

Greg侧身坐在窗台的木制护板上，把原本忘记关的那扇窗开的更大了些，带着水汽的夜风直扑脸上。他拉开酒罐拉环，‘噗呲’的一声，些许泡沫从罐口涌出顺着他的手背滴到腿上。

上次给对方去信里他把情况稍微说明之后，对方的回信里并没有什么太多的表示。显然对方把他的话当成了玩笑，或许，还会在阅信的时候掏出手机看一眼，就为了确认到底是他跟对面谁是疯子。想到这里，他忍不住也笑出声。

昨日白天的时候Lestrade接到了通知，也许再过几天他又得被派回到苏格兰去。且看上司的脸色来判断这次看起来比上次要麻烦得多。虽说对方没有什么明确表态，可这次没有四五个月是回不来的，外派半年也许是比较合理的估算？Greg盘算着怎么跟房东说在他外派的半年时间里给他找个临时租户分担一下房租？还是先给对方去一封信，说明一下缘由，省的到时候他不在这里对方还继续给这里寄信。

亲爱的，M.H，

因为可能的原因，兴许几天后我将会被外派。  
恕我不能告知具体的地点与原因。  
那边情况比较复杂，具体返回时间未知。  
所以，此处也许会被房东暂时租给别人。  
待我返回后会再给您去信告知。如果，您依旧期待。  
又或许，我能够回得来的话。

你诚挚的，Greg Lestrade

Greg抽出一张带着暗纹的短伐，快速的写了几句便想塞进了信封。但，临了似乎觉着有什么不妥，又提笔划掉上面的最后一行字。他抓起边上的啤酒，仰头灌了一大口。外面已经开始飘起了雨丝，一些冰冷的雨丝被风吹到他脸上。天边偶尔会划过三两道闪电，隆隆的雷声从远处传来。

Lestrade还清楚的记得之前在苏格兰最后的那场行动，行动前一天的黄昏，他们这边的卧底传回来消息说对方会在晚上进行转移及撤离。之前的行动一直都比较顺利，也不知道是哪里处理纰漏。总之，那天晚上他们不仅把对方核心人员给放跑了，还损失了好几个人。

枪声不断地从远处传来，Lestrade带着一队人按计划从右路追着目标打算在合适的地点与苏格兰当地的警方合作进行包抄。“快点！目标往那边跑了！”无线电里传来自己人的声音，“报告，目标朝三点钟方向潜逃。请求支援！”

只是，无线电里的自己人的声音刚刚落下，Lestrade就眼睁睁的看着疑似为目标的一队人从他眼前十米的地方跑过，“操！”他连气都来不及喘赶忙按下无线电的通讯按钮喊了一声就朝着方才目标逃跑的方向追去。

突然从旁边的树林一只手用力的拽了他一把，“操！”摔倒的瞬间手里上了膛的手枪朝着右前方放了一枪。“是你？”Lestrade一扭头，便看见那个有着钢蓝色眼睛的年轻人。“我操！你知道不知道我在干嘛？不，你他妈的到底知不知道你干了什么？如果那一枪……”话还没有说完他就被对方捂住了嘴巴，拉进了夜色笼罩的密林中。

“听着，Lestrade！我知道你们在追什么人，我之前就是里面的人。不，你听我说！”眼前的年轻人神情严肃的说着。“我也没有办法，我父亲是个赌鬼。他欠了对方很多钱，我不得不照他们说的去做。我是来通知你一声，千万不要冲进那幢房子里去。”

“你在说什么？你知道不知道我们今晚为了那个家伙出动了多少人？又为此准备了多久？我要是抓不到那群人……我们之前的一切准备都白费了你他妈明不明白？”Lestrade气的揪着面前人的衣领，事实上，Greg自己也不清楚他到底在气什么。是在气自己太迟钝竟然没发现有对方的成员在自己眼皮子底下晃悠，还是在气他竟然要求他放弃继续行动。

“算了，你不明白。如果我不带人冲进去，里面的那群人会造成更多人的死伤……你难道想这里变成第二个贝尔法斯特？这样，你拿着这个往后跑。就说，你是帮我所以才假意加入对方团伙的。”说这话的时候，Lestrade从怀里掏出他的钢制名牌，挂到对方的脖子上。“就是你上次去过的那个警局，到里面之后，把你知道的事情都全部说出来。你会没事的。”

不知道对方是发现了这边的动静还是什么，突然一颗子弹向这边飞来，刚好擦过他们藏身的那树。“砰！”

“可是，你们会死的！他们在里面装了几公斤的C4！”那个年轻人双手抓住他的肩膀，“你之前救过Susan，我不能看着你去送死！一直给你们传递消息的那个人早就叛变了！他们抓住了他的老婆孩子。”那个年轻人还在尝试的说服他，“还有苏格兰当地的那些人……那个警局里面有那么几个根本就是他们团里的成员。但，我不知道是哪几个。我资格不够，见不到那些重要成员。” 

他拉着Lestrade的手，尝试着想要把他拉走。“Greg，我……你跟我走。”

“你过来，你带他到警局去。他是我之前塞进对方团伙里的小混混…….”见不管怎样也说不通对方，Greg直接招手让他小队里的一个警员将对方拍晕，强行带走。接着，他按下无线电的通讯按钮，“据可靠消息，目标建筑物内有C4！具体数量未知！”

待他看不见那个年轻人的身影之后，Lestrade领着自己的这一队人按照既定的路线加快了继续往前的速度，在约定好的时间与大部队汇合。“拆炸弹的人到了吗？”

“差不多了。”他边上是这次的总指挥，那人抬起手腕看了眼时间。“现在的问题是，这房子外面的门不用炸弹也开不了。如果从外面炸开……又不清楚里面的C4都被装在什么位置。而一旦出错，则那栋房子为原点的半英里范围内都会遭殃。”

Greg了然的点头，他把刚才那个年轻人跟他说的话给对方复述了一遍。“看来现在只能等了。”

天边的一道惊雷将Lestrade的思绪从回忆里拉回来。好似想到什么一般，他抬起手摸了下脖子后的那条伤疤。如果能够选择，他也的确不太想要被再被派到苏格兰去，不是说他怕死还是什么，毕竟，他也快要结婚了。总是要给未婚妻多点安全感会比较好，事实上，Greg这段时间就在思考要找什么样的理由申请把工作调到那些朝九晚五的位置上。至少，不能像现在这样随时外派，连偶尔见面一起用餐也要盯着手机。

“真是操蛋。为什么我在这种天气的时候还是得要出门？”Lestrade灌下最后一口啤酒，外头的雨有越下越大的趋势。虽说是阴雨天，凌晨四点多的时候，天边还是泛起一点点的亮光。他放在一边的手机突然震动，Greg垂眼扫了一下，是一条来自搭档的信息。“那群该死的犯罪分子就不能消停会？”

Lestrade摇摇头，从窗台上跳下来。一脚踢开边上已经空了的啤酒罐，捏起刚才写好的那封信就往卧室走。

[1]王菲《暗涌》歌词  
to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

用这亦深亦浅亦近亦远的距离，  
为遗憾和纠缠，添一抹诗意，  
就这亦苦亦甜亦梦亦幻的缘起，  
为和你刀剑下，饮酒欢愉……  
\--《一生等你》[1]

唐宁街十号。

昨天忙碌一整天加大半个晚上的Mycroft本想趁着天未亮小憩一会。可还没来得及躺下就接到了秘书的消息，说首相要见他。“Jeremy？我希望事情还不至于到无法收拾的地步。”虽说被对方搅了既定计划而十分不满，但此刻他的脸上还是带着无懈可击的笑容。

“Mycroft！等你好一会儿了。”Jeremy Corbyn迎面而来，手里拿着两杯白兰地，“苏格兰。那群人似乎又卷土重来了。”

Mycroft此时依旧处于缺觉的迷茫状态，他挑起一边的眉毛，看向对方。“苏格兰？哪群人？”

“圣格拉斯哥！一年多以前，苏格兰场的那次行动你不是忘了吧？”Jeremy往自己杯里又添了点酒，“上次的行动简直可以称之为苏格兰场本世纪最大的失败。居然让人在眼皮子底下溜走！”他有些激动。

刚回过神的Mycroft不咸不淡的‘哦’了一声算是回应，“我记得，一年多之前的那场行动不是苏格兰场跟当地合作的结果？”他往口中送了点迷你小圆饼，“如果鄙人的记忆没出错的话，两年前他们几路包抄，把头目的别墅团团围住想要活捉。不过，对方提前知道了消息，核心成员早就撤了……而且还在里面装了数量可观的C4？总的来说，虽然总指挥控制住了局面没有造成最不想要见到的那种结果。但那场行动死伤数量的上升……可以说是拜其所赐。”

“我并不想为他申辩什么。只是，当时的情况也只能那么处理，他尽力了。”Jeremy Corbyn看着杯里的酒，眼前曾有那么一瞬闪过他堂兄Jamie Corbyn的脸。“虽然说卧底叛变没被发现他难辞其咎，但是现在说这事也于事无补。”

Mycroft赞同的点点头，“那现在是什么情况？我昨晚只收到消息说，贝尔法斯特那边小动作比较多，有可能近期会有大规模袭击。共和军的人似乎得到了外部支持……他们忙这事已经有一段了。”

“圣格拉斯哥跟共和军的人似乎有所接触。”Jeremy Corbyn神情严肃，“鉴于上一次行动让人一言难尽，所以，我们决定这次由苏格兰场单独指挥。”

Mycroft摩挲酒杯的手指停了一两秒，“苏格兰场？我以为你让我过来是想从我这边抽调人手……这真是让人意外，Jeremy。”

“事实上，我想…...我们发现圣格拉斯哥的成员以及共和军的一些成员有在这附近活动的痕迹。”他接过秘书递过来的平板，打开了一个区域地图。“从这里，到这里。刚好是伦敦近郊这一片进城的要道。”Jeremy Corbny的手指在上面圈了一个大概的范围。

Mycroft快速的扫了下主要内容，在某栋别墅的附近……他记得那里正好是此前他们处理过的西班牙某宗教极端势力的其中一个据点。也算托他们的福，他罕有的半休假了一段时间。一个掌管MI6的人想要休假居然还要靠犯罪分子，Mycroft觉得这简直可笑。“你想我派人到这蹲点？”

“不。Mycroft！我想让你……重新回到那里去坐镇。”Jeremy Corbyn看着他，“我知道因为脱欧跟苏格兰要进行独立这两件事闹的你很头疼，但是如果……”

Mycroft喝完最后一口酒，“你想要把锅甩给共和军。这也不是不行，回头我让负责监控贝尔法斯特的人过来跟你汇报个大概。就是，你想让我搬过去的话……估计得准备一两天才行。”

“我并不是想要把锅甩给共和军，而是你们之前掀掉的那个窝点……他们似乎跟共和军有过一定的交易。”Jeremy Corbny把平板又交还给秘书，“上次那栋房子你住的还习惯吗？如果还习惯的话，就还住那儿？”

Mycroft闻言回过头，他可是记得当初找对方借房子的时候，对方说的是不巧刚好有套房子没有租出去。“还没被租出去？”

“是前面那个租户又回来了。说是他未婚妻还是喜欢我叔父的那栋房子。不过我叔父说，租那套房子的人最近工作有调动，估计会空出个半年这样。如果有人想要短期租住的话，他不反对。正好也能有人跟他平摊一下费用，减少点压力。当然了，叔父他也不会真的收你的钱。”

原本盘算着想要买下那里的Mycroft似乎只能终止计划，他紧了下脖子上的领带。“如果可以的话，鄙人很乐意再次光临。”

国会大厦门口。

“看样子你这是刚从首相府出来。”Mycroft刚从车里出来就碰见了Toney Hasting，对方手里拿着个公文包，看来今天财政部的会议肯定很热闹。

Mycroft朝他点个头算是打过招呼，“圣格拉斯哥是怎么回事？”

“哦！这个啊……”Toney Hasting显然知道他一定会过问这件事，“帮派斗争罢了。跟一年多以前那次没什么不同。”临进大厦的时候他调整了下自己领结的位置，“怎么？难道首相那边有什么不同的说法吗？”

Mycroft不满他打马虎眼的态度，“Toney！你知道我跟任何一个党派都没有关系，我只对女王陛下负责。你认为放任苏格兰民族党跟当地帮派以及共和军搅在一起就能达到目的？鄙人敢打包票，只要女王陛下在公投前发表一个讲话就足以影响公投的结果。”在踏入国会大厦前，Mycroft拍了拍对方的肩膀，“再高两个点，你会如愿的。Jeremy知道该怎么稳住局面……”

“你想要什么？”Toney Hasting看着对方刚才碰触过的地方。

Mycroft整了整上身的衣服，“圣格拉斯哥与他们之间的联系，我需要所有的细节。你也不想女王陛下在苏格兰的地界上出事吧？你可是苏格拉行政院的常任秘书，Sir Toney！”

“好吧，回头我看看能再发现的什么……我会跟你那个女秘书联系的。”Toney Hasting妥协的点了下头，“Long live the Queen！”

“Order！”Mycroft静静的坐在那里看着那一群人因为伦敦周边的安保预算又毫无意外的超支而吵个不停。维持秩序的人不得不再次敲着锤子，高声提醒他们保持冷静。

自从叙利亚陷入混乱之后就不停的有中东地区的人从各条路线以难民的身份进入欧洲，虽说比起别的国家不列颠接受的难民不算多。但有一点Mycroft也不得不承认，自从开始接受难民开始，伦敦的暴力事件就在直线上升。相比起这些宗教极端分子来说，他觉得爱尔兰共和军简直比他们要可爱多了。“这边一旦调高预算，接下来就该被人用来大做文章了。”旁边的人同样对这种熟悉的场面感到无趣。

“意料之中。”Mycroft低声应着。“相比这个，鄙人更感兴趣的是苏格兰那群人跟共和军到底有没有搅到一块去。如果真的要无协议脱欧的话……”

边上的那人闻言笑了出来，“虽然这么说有点不好意思，在下的夫人已经囤了很长一段时间的货了。我家里头可是有三个小鬼头，什么都缺。”说着他瞬间敛起神，“我听说……圣格拉斯哥有民族党的人，而且还跟那帮极端分子进行交易？如果这次预算低于他们的预期，他们就要公投独立……”

“你的意思是民族党的人跟极端分子有交易？”Mycroft侧过身仔细的辨认对方的话，他一脸到底是谁跟你胡扯来着的表情看着对方。“鄙人没有收到过这种消息，也许是他们弄错了。不过，调高对苏格兰地区的预算原本就在议题内。你知道的，苏格兰地区去年的预算本就不是很够。”Mycroft笑笑。

又回到这栋房子的Mycroft满意的看着那些熟悉的陈设，看来那个租户并没有对原来的东西进行太多改动。事实上，他转了一圈之后发现新租户只是用了二层的卧室，及小厅。一楼的区域并没有太多活动痕迹，甚至连饭都不在家做。他会是那个Greg Lestrade吗？Mycroft走进位于一楼的那间三面墙都是书架的小房间，里面的架子上还跟此前一样留有不少空位。“Anthea！把最近买的那些诗集，小剧本放到这边来。”

我亲爱的Greg Lestrade，

你是我的，  
半截的诗。  
半截用心爱着，   
半截用肉体埋着。  
你是我的，  
半截的诗，  
不许别人更改一个字。[2]

你诚挚的，M.H  
P.S.虽然上次你在来信里说让鄙人近期不要去信，不过鄙人觉得既然已经收到了来信那么回复则是一直教养的体现。虽然觉得你前次信中的内容有些过于荒谬，不过，再多思考一会，鄙人觉得此事也并非不可能。两人隔着时空的距离亦能相识，这不是谁都能有的经历。不得不承认这经历让鄙人感到很惊奇。期待能够与你在某天相见。

以及，贝克街新开的那家小茶馆不错。也许，我们可以约在那里见面。

尽管对方上次的来信让他不要在自己调离的时候回信，但Mycroft不知道为什么自己还是在回到这栋房子之后便马上拿起了那支笔。他不清楚是什么驱使他这么做，也许，他已经习惯了这件事。又或许，他觉得这是一次机会。一次能够拉近时空距离的机会，一次打破时空限制的机会。

[1]袁娅维《一生等你》歌词  
[2]海子诗《半截的诗》  
to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

听风吹散了妄境，  
以为看得清，  
却总道不明……  
\--《桥下》[1]

上层的人鉴于上次行动的失败，不仅提前把他扔到了格拉斯哥。而且还为了禁止苏格兰当地警方势力向这边伸手而选择与MI6联手？那也就算了，谁来告诉他这个突然空降到他房子里那一副大少爷做派的人到底谁？东西摆了一屋子！用完不会收回去吗？他不是应该来之前就知道房子不是他一个人住？MI6居然会招收这种人？！Greg忽然觉得自己那次落选MI6其实是运气好。“真是要命。”Greg在心里碎碎念。

而他要不是提前被人告知对方已经在里面了，他真的会在推开房门的那一刹那直接拔枪射击。苏格拉场的高层脑子都是坑，他在心里又一次的问候了那个等事情成现实才通知他的自家上司三千次。

Lestrade看着他面前这个看起来四体不勤，五谷不分的人。恕其直言，他真的是很难把他跟自己印象中的那些无所不能的特工联想到一起。“Well……Mike是吧？我不管顶上的人跟MI6有什么合作，我也不想知道为什么MI6会派你过来…….总之，你住进来了就得负责收拾那些被你弄乱的东西。”他走过去推了推那个睡在自己客厅沙发上的人。

“Mike？”Lestrade看着这几乎堆了一地的书籍以及几乎布满餐桌的地图跟各类卷宗。Greg觉得自己一定是疯了才在刚看见他的那一瞬间觉得他像，不，他就是自己梦里的那个人，那个一直以来跟自己通信的M.H。

“嗯……你回来了。”被人从睡梦里闹醒的Mycroft勉强按下了自己内心那拔枪射击的冲动，睁开看眼在迷迷糊糊中看了一眼对方的脸。从昨天到这里开始他就一直在处理各种事情，理清几方势力的各种联系。他坐起来，抬手搓了把脸，好让自己能迅速的清醒。接着，他充分的表现了自己使唤人的能力。“一杯红茶，不加奶，多放点糖。谢谢。”

Lestrade倒吸一口气，虽然心里十分的拒绝，但身体却一步一步的往厨房的方向挪动。肩上的伤口还没全好，依旧在隐隐作痛。Greg在心里碎碎念，‘他是MI6的人，千万不可以得罪。搞不好，对方的职级比你高个两三阶。’

半小时之后，他重新回到客厅。手里端着的托盘里装着一壶刚刚泡好的川宁与两只杯子。“糖你自己加。”末了，Greg不知从哪里摸出半罐放糖‘咚’的一声砸到对方旁边的圆桌上。

“鄙人为在没人的时候擅自进来向你道歉，相信你已经收到了相应的通知。你叫我Mike就好了。”Mycroft看着桌上的那个托盘，再看看坐在对面那个脸色不太好的人。他的右手虎口，手掌及指腹上都有长期握枪而长出的老茧。看起来，苏格兰场此次派到这边来卧底的金鱼看起来好像还不错？Greg坐在一旁的单人沙发上，搅着杯里的茶汤。左手无名指上的婚戒在黄昏从窗口照射进来的阳光下显得格外显眼。

“Gregory Lestrade。当然，您叫我Greg就好。”他打量着对面那个穿着精致的传统三件套的男子，简略的答着话，只见对方先是在听到他名字的时候微微瞪大了眼，好似以前就认得他一般。接着，又在下一个瞬间恢复原状。

Lestrade觉得对方应该是睡迷糊了，因为只要是前来接应的人都大致了解本方卧底的大致资料。他此前合作过的那些同僚没有一个人曾露出过对方刚才的表情。“所以，我刚才说的……您都听进去了？”

“所以，你没有被死？被车撞？”夹着糖块打算继续往那杯茶里加第四块糖的Mycroft眼睛盯着对方不甚自然显然伤后未愈的左肩，显得有些迟疑，似乎他想证实什么事情。

Greg下意识的看了下自己的肩膀，如果他的记忆没出差错，肩膀上的伤是子弹擦过所致。他可不记得自己什么时候出过车祸，倒是不久前有过自己车祸身亡的梦境。也许是压力太大了。“没有，我没有出过车祸。就是次意外，那颗子弹差点打穿我左肩……要不是……”说到一半，他突然打住。他也不清楚自己到底为什么要跟对方说这么多有的没的，而对方还没有回答他刚才的问题。Lestrade觉得对方是不太想回答他的问题而故意打岔。“所以我刚才说的……”

“Yes。鄙人听见了，屋子里的东西以后都会有专门的人来收拾。”Mycroft喝了口茶，温度刚好所以香气也刚好。难道他不是吗？他想了会，觉得现在还是没有太多的证据能够直接判定此人就是那一个Greg Lestrade。要知道，苏格兰场里面可是有十几个同名的探长，而他又偏偏没见过那个人的脸。天杀的，他真的是非常讨厌这种不受掌控的事情。

他搅着茶汤，“我们来说一下大致的情况，很显然，圣格拉斯哥跟共和军以及某邪教组织都有牵扯。据可靠消息称，他们很可能会在下周进行最后一次交易之后转至贝尔法斯特。”Mycroft又快速的看了一眼对方那未愈的肩膀，接着又看了看他手上的指环。他结婚了？多久了？Mycroft记得信中对方也说自己有个未婚妻也快要结婚了。“你的肩膀……抱歉，鄙人只是想知道这不会影响到接下来的行动。当然，如果你愿意的话……我们也可以把你的调回后方，也许你妻子会很高兴看见这种变动。”

“没有必要。我能够胜任。而且，我相信她也能够理解。”这是Lestrade最讨厌这种事情。每次案子到了一半总会有人突然出现跟你说，‘哦，真是不好意思。这个案子犹豫涉及到某种原因，现在不归你管了。麻烦你将之前的卷宗整理一下，顺便再写份详细的报告交上来。’ 好像你之前做的努力都不被承认。

见对方态度坚决，Mycroft也不好再说什么。“鄙人之前已经把所有细节性的东西都重新整理了一遍。”他指着那面被他贴满纸片的墙壁，“如果你还有什么要添加的，请自己动手。只是，千万别弄乱我之前的标注好的。”Mycroft放下杯子后才意识到对方刚从外面回来，而此前他已经在这所房子里待了将近两天。也就是说，对方最少已经两天没有休息过了。“你要不要先去躺一下？”Mycroft掏出怀表看了一眼，另一只手在快速的回着信息。“再过半小时会有人送晚餐过来。”

“那我先去冲一下。”刚抬脚要往那边去的Lestrade听见他的话愣了几秒，忽然想起来自己从踏入屋子开始到现在连脸都没洗过。

凌晨两点一刻。刚在床上躺下不久的Mycroft不知为何又做起了此前他刚从西班牙回来不久，刚搬进某幢别墅时做过的那个梦。

梦里，Mycroft看见自己穿着一身看上去应该是维多利亚时期的礼服，酒会上人来人往，舞池里更是热闹。到处都是带着精美面具的男女在来回交换，转动，饮酒谈笑。他看见对方穿着银灰色的礼服，脸上带着金色的面具从他身边穿过，对方抬手隔开他的肩。‘Excuse。’末了，那个人还朝他笑了下。

只稍几秒，画面又变成了某幢别墅二层的浴室。

他看见Greg的双手被反绑于身后，而他自己站在对方的面前。对方的口里塞了一个圆形的塑料小球，小球两边的带子束在头上，前胸的乳头上粘着跳蛋。Lestrade的眼睛上蒙着一条宝蓝色的领带。 

他看见自己把Greg的两条腿高高的抬起，架于自己的臂弯处。他听见那从对方嘴里溢出断断续续的呻吟；他看见他放任自己的性器在对方的体内抽插；他看见自己吻过对方的侧颈，轻咬着对方的耳垂；他甚至能听见自己伏在对方耳畔时发出的低吼，看见自己留在对方身上的那些密密麻麻的吻痕。

他能感受得到对方的体温在逐渐升高，听见那两颗跳蛋，在震动时发出的声音。他感受到那一阵又一阵快感从尾椎处升起。他闻到对方身上那股好闻的沐浴露的味道，听见对方失控时从嘴里模糊的喊出了自己的名字，他的声音里略微带着点哭腔。

“该死的，这真是太荒唐了。”Mycroft在听见对方喊出自己名字的那一刻睁开了双眼。他能感到身上某处湿粘粘的，他起身，双手捂在脸上。“你甚至都无法确定他们到底是不是同一个人！”Mycroft坐在那里小声的咒骂。

在冷静下来之后，他拿起床头的酒杯灌了口昨晚睡前剩下的白兰地，起身朝浴室走去。在路过Lestrade的房间时，他看见对方那留有一条缝的门口露出了一点昏暗的光亮。他轻轻的把门又推开了些，探头往里看。他看见Greg躺在床上，呼吸平稳。身上没有穿衣服，只用一条薄毛毯盖在了大腿到腹部的位置，左手搭在被子上，边上还有一本阅读过半的书。对方无名指上的婚戒反射着台灯的光，左肩上的有一条新的疤痕。Mycroft忽然又记起自己刚才那个梦，他捏紧手里的那条毛巾立马转身钻进了浴室。

[1]谢春花《桥下》歌词  
to be continued


	8. Chapter 8

初见若缱绻，誓言，风吹云舒卷，  
岁月间，问今夕又何年，  
心有犀但愿，执念，轮回过经年，  
弹指间，繁花开落多少遍…..  
\--《桃花诺》[1]

军方直辖某医院，爱丁堡。

“快点！该准备的都准备好了吗？”医护人员正在为接收病人做准备，那个稍年长的主任医师正在指挥着手下的人。“你能不能手脚利索点！看在老天的份上，那可是MI6的头儿！先把主要的东西先检查一遍！仔细点！”医院后面的停机坪上空有一架直升机正在盘旋随时准备降落。

在多次催促无果之后，她决定亲自上手检查那些设备。心电图机、心电监护仪、中心静脉压测定仪、除颤器、起搏器….. 血流动力学监护设备正常；呼吸机、潮气量测定仪、喉镜、简易人工呼吸器……呼吸功能监护设备正常；以及，肾功能检测设备，中枢神经系统监护设备……“告诉外面停机坪的人，这里准备好了，随时可以转移病人。手术室那边也准备好了，让他们准备降落。”检查完所有设备后，她按下了连通大楼中转外部通讯器的按钮。

作为伤患而被一并转移到此的Lestrade坐在直升机的一侧，他左手还挂着盐水，脸上及身上都有不同程度的损伤。不过，这比起躺在他面前并仍旧处于昏迷状态的人来说， 并不算什么。

今晚的行动着实不顺利，原本消息说的是对方会在三天后的码头仓库与买家碰头并转移数量可观的军火。并且是由圣格拉斯哥的头目，也就是上一次行动中在他们眼皮底下溜走的那个。月前，他们底下的人曾经误打误撞的击毙了圣格拉斯哥的二号，而三号则死于几日前的一场帮派枪战。

原本，想着现实情况对他们极其有利。谁曾想，早就被认定为是死人的四号头目突然露面。并且还给他们来了一出无间道？Greg回向着刚才的在码头的那场混战，原本由苏格兰场牵头先派了一群人去附近踩点、埋伏。他们这边派出了两三个监控组与几个狙击手，一旦收网行动开始，MI6的人则会负责外围接应。只是，没曾想。之前被认定为已死亡的四号头目根本就是不是圣格拉斯哥的成员而是爱尔兰共和军的一个头头，不是什么高级别的人。

Greg也没想到己方卧底与对方那几个人的小摩擦会发展成一场混战，更没想到有一天会被自己的人用枪指着脑袋。如果刚才不是Mycroft帮他挨了那一枪，也许现在躺在这里的就是他，而且还是盖着白布的那种。

直升机还在空中盘旋，Lestrade看着连在对方身体上的那个心电监护仪。底下到底什么时候能准备好？从刚才MI6的人的态度而看，这里躺着的这个人不应该是某位重要人物吗？Mycroft Holmes？他记得刚才的人在对讲机里是这么叫他的。

对方是MI6的重要人物吗？也许是高层？原本，他还以为对方只是一个职级较高的外勤人员而已。MI6的高层也会亲自出外勤？Lestrade对此感到讶异。只是，现今能给他答案的人躺在那副担架上一动不动，依靠机器勉力维持着生命体征。

Mycroft看见自己站在一间城堡的走道上，两侧的墙壁上插着火把。他为什么会在这里？他难道不是应该在苏格兰的某个码头？他记得自己扑倒了Greg。当时，有个人从他身后的角落里窜出来，向他举起了枪。Mycroft想，自己应该是替对方挨了那一枪。至于为什么？他本人并不清楚，那只是下意识的动作。也许，是为了弥补什么？他在心里瞎猜。

他揉了揉自己那疼的发涨的太阳穴，身边走过一个仆人，他身上穿着的衣服看起来像是中世纪？伸手想要拦下他问个究竟，不料他的手却直接穿过对方的身体。

他叹了口气，抬脚往走到尽头的那间屋子走去。推开门，他看见床榻上躺着两个男人。他们的躯体相互纠缠着，嘴里不断地传出代表着欢愉的呻吟声。  
“陛下。”Mycroft看见一个男童敲门进来，“有消息说在附近看见了王后的车队。看起来马上快到了。”

那位被称作陛下人闻言停了下来，转头看向他，愤怒的喊着，“滚出去！”

Mycroft觉得他很眼熟，但想不起来到底在哪见过。待他想要多看几眼以便回忆的时候，画面突然转变，城堡变成了牢房。而就在方才还被人称作陛下的人此刻正被关在伦敦塔里，双手扣于墙上。

他看见一个贵妇打扮的女人在侍女的陪同下走了进来，对着那个被扣在牢里的人说，“陛下。您不甘心吗？可是，你知道这并没有用。王位马上就是我们儿子的了，他将会成为爱德华三世。”那个贵妇看着他，脸上冷若冰霜。直至此刻，Mycroft才真正意识到对方是谁。那个被称作陛下的是被人以烧红的烙铁穿肛而死的爱德华二世金雀花王朝的第六位君主，而这个女的则是他的王后，法兰西的伊莎贝拉。

换而言之，Mycroft他现在似乎被困在了金雀花王朝时的英格兰。他记得，爱德华二世最初的那个情人好像叫Gaverston还是什么来着？总之，他最后被贵族处死于一三一二年的六月。

“哦，我可不想看见那种场面！你就不能等我们撤离了再让他动手吗？”他听见伊莎贝拉与自己侍女长在窃窃私语。

Mycroft眼见她话音刚落，门口就走进来一群人，他们抬着一个火盆。里面的炭火刚刚燃起，此时并不是太旺。门口还有个男人在候着，Mycroft看不太清楚对方手里拿着的是什么。不过，就这情形而言，爱德华二世是活不过今晚了。忽然间，他感到惶恐不安，而其中似乎还带了些别的什么感情。

没有最终亲眼看见对方被烙铁捅死，Mycroft觉得自己还是很走运的。虽然，在MI6多年，少不了面对这种场面。而他自己在频繁出外勤的那段时间里，在自己不走运的时候，也没少被人囚禁拷打。按理，他早该习惯。可是，他偏不。Mycroft有着一套奇怪的行事准则，并经年累月的坚持着。即，绝不亲手杀人，但假借他人之手可以；受不了过于血腥的场面，不过，如果换做是自己被拷打他则没感觉。就像在西班牙那次一般。为此，他的幼弟没少嘲笑他。

画面的频繁转变让Mycroft感到有些头晕。眨眼间，他发现自己又到了一个酒会上，他记得自己曾几次在梦中见过这个场景。

宽阔的大厅里到处是带着面具的人，他们穿着维多利亚末期的那些华丽且繁复的礼服。男男女女的手中都举着酒杯，他们饮酒谈笑，他们高谈阔论，他们舞于中庭。又是他，那个穿着银灰色礼服，带着金色假面的男人。手里拿着杯香槟，嘴角含笑，正朝着他这边走来。

在中途，那个人曾作短暂的停留。他看见对方在与旁人交谈，从口型上来看，对方应该是个证券经纪人又或许是在跟自己的证券经纪人在谈话？因距离的原因，Mycroft看的并不是很真切。

“Excuse。”Mycroft又看见对方试图从他身侧走过，对方抬手隔开他的肩膀，离去前回首留下一抹笑容。“希望您今天玩的愉快。”

军方直辖某医院，爱丁堡。

“快点！”边上的医护人员一直在加快自己的步伐，已经拔掉点滴的Lestrade一路跟着，直到他看见对方被推进手术室的大门。

几分钟后，从手术室里出来一个医生，递给他一张单子跟一支笔。“请问你是他家属吗？我们需要您的授权。”

“什么？不，我不是……”Lestrade看着他手上递过来的东西连着后退了几步，“我想应该他的家属应该在路上，他的秘书在我们来医院的路上已经做了相应的安排。他们说，他有个弟弟还是哥哥什么的……总之，我……”

医生再一次的把东西递到他面前，“病人情况比较危及，恐怕是等不得。那一枪击中了他的左胸，走运的是他跟别人不一样，他的心脏长在右边。但他的肺部损伤严重。”

“好吧。请一定要救活他。”Lestrade吸了口气，点头。接过笔在上面签下了自己的名字，‘Gregory Lestrade。’临了，他一把抓住对方伸过来接东西的手。  
几个小时过去了，手术室的灯还亮着。Greg曾想过要进去看看情况，可是院方的人始终不同意，他只能看着眼前的地板候在门口。突然身边传来一阵匆忙的脚步声，这几个小时他已经听见过不少这样匆忙的脚步声，所以此刻他并未抬头，直到对方停在他边上并与他搭话。“老板他人情况怎样？”

Lestrade抬起头，发现是Mycroft的那个女秘书。“不是很清楚。几个小时了，还在里面没出来。”说着，他往走廊的另一头张望了几眼。“你不是去请他的家属去了？人呢？”

“嗯。”Anthea笑着看了他一下，又低下头去继续疯狂的按着她手里的手机。“事情比较复杂。他们没让你进去看看情况？”

Lestrade突然笑出声，“我又不是他的家属，而且这是军方的医院。他又是……”Greg又是了半天也没能又是出个所以然来，因为他根本不知道对方是什么身份。“总之，我只有在外面等着的份。”他仰头看着走道里的灯。

[1]邓紫棋《桃花诺》歌词  
to be continued  
\------------------  
历史上爱德华二世被认为死在伯克利的城堡。


	9. Chapter 9

眷你眉目在我眼瞳，  
彼时击节讴新声，  
唱彻白首之约抱柱之盟，  
摩肩人步履匆匆，  
多少相遇能有始有终……  
\--《不老梦》[1]

公元一二九一年，夏。

“殿下。”Edward听见那个被自己父王带到这里的小男孩站在那里，盯着他面前的地板，怯生生的喊。他发现，那个漂亮的小孩会时不时的通过走道里能够反光的东西偷看他。

Edward看见自己的父亲在交代了寥寥的几句后便转身离去，“Ed，儿子。从现在开始，他就是你的伴读了。”他听自己的父亲是这么说的。

“Gaverston？”Edward走过去看着这个比自己高了半英寸的人，“他是从哪里把你带来的？”他看见自己伸手抚上对方的侧脸。

Gaverston在对方抚上自己的侧脸时眼睛不受控制的从地上抬起来，看着对面人的脸，片刻后又撇向一旁。“Pierre Gaverston。加斯科涅，殿下。”

“加斯科涅？”Edward在得到答案后点点头，接着转手朝里走，离去前他向Gaverston招招手，“跟上来。加斯科涅的小子。”

Gaverston快步随在身后，“是Pierre！殿下。我才不是什么加斯科涅的小子！我将会成为一个骑士……我保证！”

“好的，你以后就是我的骑士了。”走在前面的Edward扯着嗓子。

Gaverston取下自己头上的帽子，“我只为国王效忠，殿下。”

“那你很幸运，我将会是国王。”Edward的身影消失在走廊的尽头。

清晨，Edward从睡梦中转醒，他侧身转向睡在另一侧的人。Gaverston的身上虽说已经清洗过，可昨夜欢好时留下的痕迹仍在。他伸手抚上Gaverston的后背，手指顺着对方的后颈往下滑动。

“殿下？”原本背着他睡着的人转过来，“该起了吗？”

Edward摇摇头，“我做噩梦了，所以醒的早了。”他一把搂过对方，在他的侧颈处落下一个吻。

“梦见什么了？”Gaverston皱起眉头，他记得前几日得到过消息，说因为他们二人的关系总引人非议而想要流放他。Pierre不知道自己的爱人是否也在为此事忧心，“是那件事吗？国王他应该不会得手的，有人表明了会支持我。再且，就算成了那样…..你也可以来看我不是吗？”

Edward见对方误解了，他笑着摇摇头。“不是。我梦见了我们的第一次见面……十三年前的那个夏天。”他埋头在对方的颈间，嗅着属于他的味道。“我看见，父亲把你带到我面前，跟我说，从现在开始他是你的了……”

“您的意思是…….我是你的噩梦？”Gaverston楞了下，有那么一瞬间，他怀疑对方是否被国王胁迫。

Edward依旧在啃吻着Pierre的颈部与锁骨，“你说你会成为一个骑士，但你只肯效忠于国王……”

“你知道我想效忠的只有你一个……你将会成为国王。”Gaveston面对着他，手指穿梭在他的发间。“我记得你那时候是这么回我的，而且你也的确会成为国王。我亲爱的威尔士亲王……所以，告诉我。你就是因为这一句话？”

Edward惩罚似的在地方的锁骨处咬了口，“我梦见了你，我最想要的人。在那个梦里，有我想要的一切，美好的让我不愿醒来，然而，我却醒了。这就是噩梦！”说完，他从床上跳起身，套上那昨夜被随手仍在地上的衣服。

“听说今天陛下会做出最终裁决？”Gaveston撑起身体，“你得保证，你不能闹事。你知道，陛下在盛怒的时候可什么都做的出来……”

Edward低头整理者身上的衣物，“当然。我保证！你知道，我父亲他老了……以他的状况，也许再过几年我就是国王了……亲爱的。”他俯身吻上对方的嘴角。

议事厅。

“Gaverston必须被流放！他跟威尔士亲王之间的那点事早就传遍了宫廷，这要是传出到外面去……陛下，他必须被流放！关于他撺掇殿下干的那些事情这里所有的人都有所耳闻！所有人！”其中一个大臣拍着面前的长桌，高声大喊。而边上的其他人多发附议之声。

坐在长桌另一头的国王本人对此事依旧很是犹豫，他知道自己的儿子是什么情况。他也知道，一旦自己做出了这个决定便很可能会出现父子间的决裂。但是，他更清楚的是，再如此这般的放任奸佞之人留在未来国王的身边对其的继位之路毫无益处。王权高于一切，也理应高于一切！他想以后他的儿子会想清楚的。“就这么决定吧，流放Pierre Gaverston至……”

“下一个议题。”

当Edward踏进议事厅之时，里面的议题已经换了好几个。他看着议事厅里的那些贵族，“我是不是错过了什么？关于流放Pierre这件事……”

“不，你来的正是时候。我打算替你向法兰西的伊莎贝拉求亲……”

一三零八年初春。

我亲爱的P.Gaveston，

我想告诉你的是，我亲爱的父亲，英格兰的王！已经于昨夜在前往苏格兰的途中不幸故去，因此，此次征讨苏格兰的计划将暂时搁置，他的部下们将会把他的遗体从布鲁夫运回。从他咽气的那一刻开始，我作为威尔士亲王，已故国王的长子，已经自动成为了英格兰的国王。根据此前约定好的时间，再过一段我将会正式迎娶法兰西的伊莎贝拉。为此，我真切的盼望你能够在那之前返回宫廷。因为，我希望能够在结婚之前下一道命令，让你成为英格兰的摄政王。请在收到此信后立即着手返回。

你诚挚的Ed

“陛下。你今晚要在哪就寝？”加冕礼之后，褪去华丽外袍的Edward手里拿着酒杯，他一边朝走廊尽头走去一边把身上解下来的一些小配件扔给跟在身后的男童。

Edward脚步不曾减缓，“摄政王在什么地方，我就会在什么地方。告诉王后，让她不用等我。”

一群贵族聚在威斯敏斯特附近的一间乡间别墅里，外面没有什么行人。天上的流云遮住了稀疏的夜星。“Thomas！你很清楚，事情不能再这么发展下去了！”

“同意！居然下令让Gaverston此等奸佞担任摄政王！他到底在想什么？难道要把王位拱手送人吗？他甚至连一个可以继位的子嗣都还没生出来！”边上的这位想起半年多前的那次震惊宫廷的任命依旧愤怒无比。

另一位则是笑着反驳，“这有什么？你没看见加冕礼结束那晚……”他咽下杯里的酒，故意换了一个声线，“摄政王在什么地方，我就会在什么地方。告诉王后，让她不用等我。”

“哈哈……没错，我也听说了。”旁边的几位附和，“Gaveston必须被流放！或许，我们可以借此迫使国王签署一项法案？”说着，他们看向了为首的兰开斯特公爵Thomas，上任国王的侄子。“这种事情恐怕必须由您来牵头。”

被点到名的Thomas停下手中把玩酒杯的动作，“一项法案？比如？”他看着众人，“削弱王室特权？”

“没错！”身旁的人纷纷点头，“这正是我们想要的！不能让他这样的国王大权独揽！”

我亲爱的P.Gaveston，

我的表亲兰开斯特公爵Thomas聚集了一些贵族正向我施压，试图将你再次流放。不过，你放心。我知道该怎么处理这件事，我在伦敦的乡下曾经买过一块地，虽然那只是一间打猎用的乡间小屋。但是，我恳请你能到那里先住一阵。等我处理好手上的这件事，就会接你回来。不会需要很久，最迟在圣诞节之前……我简直无法想象没有你的圣诞节会是什么样子。

你诚挚的Ed

Thomas看着坐在长桌那一头的Edward，“恐怕在这一点上，您没有讨价还价的余地。我亲爱的表亲！他上次到底是为什么被流放难道你不清楚吗？你做的太过了，Ed。”

“一定有别的解决方法。并不一定要流放他！”Edward黑着脸，“他已经被流放过一次，我不能……”

Thomas捏着酒杯的手紧了紧，“Ed，作为一个国王……你要知道，王权不可旁落……”

“我才是国王！我不需要你来教我怎么做一个国王！”Edward用力拍着面前的桌面，“你们想要我签什么？说吧！你知道我会签的。但是！Gaveston不仅不能被流放，还要官复原职。他是我任命的摄政王！而我，是英格兰的王！”

Thomas喝完杯里的酒，“你需要冷静……过几天，我会再来的。”

“你看见他那两小人得志的嘴脸了吗？”说话的人愤怒的把酒杯砸向桌面，“才不到两个月！他既然又出现在了王宫，而且居然还敢公开露面！可怜的王后……她居然能够忍的了？要是对方是女人也就罢了。”

边上的人笑的更欢了，“这你就不懂了。不是女的更好，至少不会出现令人烦躁的私生子。私生子谋杀合法子嗣这种事情可不在少数。”

“不管怎么说，这件事必须有个了结。”说话的人看着长桌尽头的Thomas，“这可跟当初说的不一样！看来，他是不会放弃Gaveston的。所以，为了一劳永逸我建议……”他抬手比划了一个抹脖子的动作。“只要您一声令下。”

Thomas一手搭在椅背上，“然后呢？把Gaveston的脑袋送到国王面前？你们能保证在他之后就没有第二个甚至是第三个Gaveston？”

“我们可以跟王后联盟！王后可是怀孕了，如果是个男孩的话……我想她会知道该怎么做选择。毕竟，她可是菲力的女儿。法兰西的伊莎贝拉！”

Thomas看着面前的这群人，他知道，如果不杀了Gaveston此事定然无法了断。而杀了对方，势必又会出现新的Gaveston。半晌后，他还是同意了。“记得找个熟手，办事利索点。然后，半夜派人把他的首级深夜送往国王的寝宫，千万不可声张。”

深夜。Mycroft站在房间的一角，他看着那个Edward悲痛万分的哭倒在地上，怀里抱着一个人的首级，而那个人看上去……长的跟他似乎有几分相似。

[1]《不老梦》歌词  
to be continued


	10. Chapter 10

无奈多情无情都铭心刻骨，  
放眼江山日月又几个朝暮，  
如何起步，这隔世征途……  
\--《不溯》[1]

“希望您今天玩的愉快。”Mycroft看着那个穿着银灰色礼服戴着金色面具的男子从他身侧经过，去找另一头的那穿着紫色外套但同样带着金色面具的男人。

让他感到意外的是那个人的声线，与Greg Lestrade的相差无几。Mycroft当即转过身也跟过去，穿过了连接大厅与二楼长长的楼梯与廊厅，就在快走到尽头的时候，他看见刚才的那两人在转角的那间小屋子里拥吻。

Mycroft看见那个穿着紫色外套的男人此刻正被对方抵在墙上，身上衣服的布料与身后的护墙板摩擦发出一些响声。“Os……答应我？你知道我爱你。你知道我会让你快乐的……”

“Robbie……我，你知道我已经结婚了，我已经有了一个儿子，另一个孩子也快出世……而你还是那么的年轻……”他小声的说着边因对方在他颈部啃的那一下倒下一口气。“而且，如果被人发现或有人告发……你知道结果。”

见他还不松口，对方顺着他的脖颈向下啃舔，“那又如何？我没有要求你跟她离婚。就是……跟我在一起？我可以帮你打理你的事务，而且你知道你也需要有人帮你处理那些事情，关于版权的问题。盗版，伪作……她不会发现的。Os？”

“不要在这里。被人发现的话我们的得死！”那个Os抬手阻止了对方想要褪去他身上衣物并继续的想法，“好吧，我们……试试。”

我亲爱Robbie Ross，

对于近日报纸上那些言论我已看见，请不必忧心，因我在写它的时候，就已经预料到了会有此结果。不得不说Dorian Gray此角色原本就不会容于世人，因其将世人那些肮脏的内心赤裸裸的展现在他们面前。我与Constance都非常感激你此番人前人后的运作与支持。如果你方便的话，我们想邀你两周后，到家里做客。Boise也会前来，就是我上次与你说过的昆斯伯理侯爵的次子。你听我说，他一定是得到了神的恩赐。若非如此，我则无法解释他过于美丽的容貌！相信你见到他也会作如此想。

你诚挚的Oscar Wilde

“你是认真的吗？Os？”Robbie Baldwin把他从宴会上拉出来，躲在四下无人的角落就像五年前的那个晚上。

Oscar Wilde左手上捏着两杯喝了一般的香槟，空出来的手抚上对方的背，隔着布料感受着他那迷人的轮廓。“Robbie……关于这个问题我想我们是有共识的。我们都同意……”

“是的。我们都同意！但你知道我不是那个意思。Os！”Robbie Baldwin抓住他的手，“他的父亲可是侯爵，就算他只是一个次子，继承家业什么的都轮不到他。可是，你凭什么会以为一个接受贵族教育成长起来的守旧派侯爵会容忍自己的家族里出现这样的丑闻？”

Oscar Wilde把手上的另一被香槟塞到对方手中，“Robbie近来你太紧张了，冷静一下。”他安抚着对方的情绪，“Boise没有那么愚蠢，虽然他有些骄纵任性。当然，在那样一个环境下长大的孩子来说，我想我能够理解。话又说回来，他很清楚自己如果被人告发会是什么样子。我们都很小心，再加上他又有那样一个暴虐的父亲……他母亲难免会更加溺爱他一些。”

“你就是不明白？”Robbie被气的笑出声，“一旦侯爵知道了，他一定会毁了你的一切。他只会控告你，说你是虚伪的鸡奸者，说你引诱了他的次子。他会把你扔进监狱的，想想你的儿子们，想想Constance！”他刻意将自己省去。

一八九五年，春夏之交。

发现了自己次子与著名作家之间竟然有着长达四年的同性恋情的昆斯伯理侯爵在发现此事当天的晚上便将自己的次子囚禁于在伦敦近郊的宅子里。本就暴虐的他将自己的次子用马鞭抽了一顿，砸烂了许多瓷器与石膏摆件。被囚禁的Bosie不能走出宅子的大门只能借由信件与外界往来。

我亲爱的Os，

我的父亲昨日已经知晓了关于我们之间的所有事情，我并不清楚他是从哪里，从何人的口中得知的。现今，我被他关在了他在度假打猎时用的房子里。它就在你那座狩猎小房子再往前的一英里处。不幸的是我被禁止与任何外人交谈，只能借由几个可靠的小童与外界通信。当然，他也会检查我的信件。我写这封信主要想告诉你，他昨夜的决定，他一定会去法院控告你，他说了，他发誓要让你身败名裂！不日，他会通过律师向法院提交此项指控，指控你引诱我与你进行某种不道德的行为。而且我相信以他的为人，也一定会到俱乐部去张贴各种不利于你的告示。我恳请你现在就上诉，控告我的父亲昆斯伯理侯爵损毁你的名誉。

你诚挚的Bosie Douglas

刚从俱乐部匆忙离开的Oscra Wilde不敢立即返回自己的大宅，而且回到了几年前为了方便与Robbie相见而一直租用的公寓内。他几乎是刚踏进房门就收到了Bosie的来信，今天的遭遇使他对信中的内容感到惶恐不安。俱乐部门口纸条上的内容还回荡在他的眼前，‘致奥斯卡‧王尔德——装腔作势的鸡奸客。’忽然间，他又想起了四年前的那个晚上，那些Robbie曾经说过的话正在一句，一句的变为现实。“他的父亲可是侯爵，就算他只是一个次子，继承家业什么的都轮不到他。可是，你凭什么会以为一个接受贵族教育成长起来的守旧派侯爵会容忍自己的家族里出现这样的丑闻？你以为他会将自己的次子也不顾一切的牵扯进来吗？不，醒醒吧！Os，他只会针对你而已！”

“他一定会让你身败名裂的。”Oscar看见自己拿着信的手在发抖，他发现自己所想到的第一个人不是自己的妻子，不是自己的两个儿子甚至不是Boise！从刚才在俱乐部外看见那些铺天盖地的纸条开始他所能想到的第一个人也是唯一的一个人，这个人便是Robbie Baldwin。

Oscar放下刚才收到的信件，坐在窗前的书写台前。台子上铺了一张白纸，他双手捂着脸，思考着要怎么将此事说与对方才不会将对方才不会让他生气，怎样才不会将其也牵扯进来。

我亲爱的Robbie Ross，

很遗憾今天的约会要被迫取消了。我刚从俱乐部的门口返回，如果你今天也到过那里，你会看见那些纸条。侯爵不知从何处以及何人口中得知了我与Bosie之间的情事，你曾经说的话正在变为现实。Bosie的信件刚到，他已经被侯爵禁足了。他信中让我先人一手控诉侯爵败坏我的名誉，而我也以为这件事是可行的。毕竟，对方没有什么切实的证据证明我曾经与Bosie做过什么道德败坏的事情。我知道，当初没有听取你的劝告是我的错。但我恳请你帮助我将此事进行下去，以及替我照看Constance与我的孩子们。

你诚挚的Oscar Wilde

写完信后的他长舒一口气，在将信塞入信封前他才发现上面的字迹因为刚才自己那颤抖的手而显得无比潦草。

瑞丁监狱。

“快点干活！你这个该死的懒鬼！”Oscar刚停下手里的活计回想起昨夜自己所写的内容想要思考接下来该怎么继续时，监工手上的鞭子马上就抽了过来，在他的后背留下一道血痕。“再让我看见你偷懒，今晚就别想吃饭！”

在辗转了三个监狱后，瑞丁监狱是他服刑时间最长的一个。在服刑期间，Oscar没少被监工的鞭子问候，尤其是在最开始的那半年。几乎每一天他都会被监工以各种不同的借口用鞭子问候。每次被对方抽打的时候，他的眼前总闪现一个穿着中世纪衬衫的男子，正被人拷在某个地堡的墙上被拷打。而后又被杀害，他觉得那就是他自己。索性，他很快就可以获释了。

几天前，Robbie托人送来一封信，问他是否愿意在出狱后与他一同前往巴黎定居。为什么不呢？毕竟，他的妻子已经将他的孩子们全部改姓为Holland并早就移居意大利。他似乎没什么可留恋的了。Bosie？他觉得Robbie担心的是这个，可是，又怎么会呢？他甚至觉得自己在出狱的时候都不会见到对方的面。

最后，他想了几天，还是写了一封信让Robbie转交给对方。“他不会看的。他只会将它直接扔进壁炉。”还他记得当时Robbie说这句话时的神情。

我亲爱的Boise Douglas，

悲怆中自有圣洁之境。总有一天你会领悟其中意思。否则就是对生活一无所知。Robbie以及像他那种心地的人会明白的。当我夹在两个警察当中从监狱里被带到破产法庭时，Robbie等在那长长的、凄凉的过道里，我戴着手铐低着头从他身边走过，这时他能庄重地当众扬起帽子向我致意，这亲切的、简简单单的一个动作，一下子让在场的人鸦雀无声。比这更小的举动就足以让人进天堂了。正是本着这种精神，正是因着这种爱……[2]

你诚挚的Oscar Wilde

一九零零年，秋，巴黎。

“你觉得我的罪孽能够得赦免吗？”Oscar在他皈依天主教的洗礼仪式前紧抓着Robbie的手臂，“即使我做出了那么多的……事情？”

Robbie轻轻抚摸着他的手背，“我想你会的。你可是Oscar Wilde！大名鼎鼎？”他为了让对方的心情好些而说些无伤大雅的玩笑。“百年之后，所有的人都会记得你，当然鉴于某件事他们可能也不会忘了Boise？但是他们独独不会记得我。”[3]他看着身旁的人，说这些话的时候不知他到底抱着怎样的心境。或许，这正是他想要的结果也未可知。

“Robbie……亲爱的，我想让你作为我的遗嘱执行人。”说着，他指着对方一直提着的公文包。“就在里面，我已经签好了字。”末了，他看着对方的眼睛，“我们会葬在一起的，对吧？”

Robbie看着他因病而苍白的脸，“Yes。”

[1]《不溯》歌词  
[2]王尔德《自深深处》节选  
[3]来自电影《王尔德》Robbie的角色  
to be continued


	11. Chapter 11

清润玉箫闲久。  
知音稀有，欲知日日倚阑愁，但问取、亭前柳。  
\--《一落索.眉共春山争秀》[1]

站在超市里的Greg Lestrade不知道自己为什么会这么听话的接过那个人递过来的房屋钥匙之后就真的老老实实的转身来到这个高级超市里替他购买生活必须品。他恼火的捶了面前的货架，“操。我到底为什么要这么听话？难道就因为他那时候的那个无辜又无助眼神？”Greg摇摇头否认了自己的想法，“那家伙在行动开始前奴役了你那么长时间，他无辜？放屁！”

想了半天但无果的Lestrade锤头丧气的照着对方列出来的单子一项又一项的往推车里扔。番茄、小麦粉、芝士、苹果……Greg看着手推车里的那堆东西就头疼，更别提一会还要去另一个生鲜市场去买新鲜的猪肉。Mycroft到底想要做什么？最好是不要告诉他对方出院的第一餐就要吃意式千层面！

对方虽然说是为了他这段时间的复出想要请他吃一顿晚餐，可是，现在怎么看起来也都是自己在干活？‘算了，看在对方救你一命的份上。’他这么安慰自己。

可是，是他请自己吃饭。也的确给了自己他房子的钥匙，为什么那来接自己的车却在把自己送去以他的住所放好其中一半的物品之后又将剩下的另一半物品连同自己一起开往伦敦近郊那自己租住的方向驶去？

即使Lestrade一头雾水，也知道自己就算问出来也没人回答。看来，今天的晚饭还得自己亲自动手。此刻的他不知道该庆幸自己的妻子是个亚裔，在没有举办婚礼前不会被允许跟自己住在一起。[2]而，他所不知道的是，在他所看不见的地方。先前那个用眼神诱惑他的人正在着手自己的收网工作。

“Anthea。他去了吗？”情况大好，早就能够指挥余下工作并且早在几天前就被判定达到出院标准的Mycroft依旧窝在医院。腿上放着两台笔记本电脑，一本用来指挥日常工作与此前遗留下问题，而另一部则用来学习某种技巧。

“是的，老板。”女秘书垂眼看着刚才保镖发来的信息，“他们刚进入官邸的院门。”说着，她下意识的看向自己的老板。虽然说，她对自家老板的选择没有发言权，也对他让自己帮他去选某些特殊的成年人爱情动作片也没有什么不满。可是，据她所知，对方应该已经注册了？只是没有进教堂完成最后的程序而已，如果资料Lestardde探长的妻子好像是个天主教徒？可据资料而言，探长本人好像是圣公会？而且据说没有特殊邀请的话已经很久没有进入教堂了。

Mycroft点点头，继续盯着他面前的笔记本电脑，一副认真工作的样子，实际上，谁知道他到底是在看监控还是看某些特殊的成年人爱情动作片？“我让你准备的东西都准备好了？”

“嗯。那些东西店铺老板一大早就已经送往指定的住处，并且照您的指示放好了。”Anthea第一次觉得跟着Mycroft是一件很难熬的事情。

“嗯。这次行动的收尾处理的不错，批你三天假。”Mycroft敲完了最后一封邮件。

Lestrade分批将那将近是十大袋子的食品拎入屋内，并照着边上管事的指点，一点点把它们都分类并储藏好。待到事情都处理完毕，他才反应过来，自己刚才其实完全可以把东西都扔给管家去做？

百无聊赖的Greg走进对方位于一楼的书房，他看见在对方桌上摆着一些已拆已阅但未来的及归档整理的信件。虽然，他知道私自查阅别人的信件不仅无礼而且违法。可当他看见那信封上明显显示的是源于自己手笔的字迹时，他无论如何也说服不了自己不去查阅。

亲爱的，M.H，

非常感谢您的来信。  
我想与您说一件最近遇见的事，也许这可以用来解释为什么在您的第一封信件里提到的那些书籍我并没发现，以及您口中的咖啡店，其实是一家旧书摊。或许，这件事听起来荒诞可笑并不值得相信。可它又的确存在……

您诚挚的，Gregory Lestrade

他看完之后，脸上带着难以置信的表情又急忙拆阅了对方那桌面上剩余的其他来自于‘他’的信件。而那些信件无一例外的皆是以“亲爱的，M.H开头又以你诚挚的，Gregory或者Greg Lestrade结尾。”

Greg捂着脸呆坐在桌子前的高背椅上，深吸一口气试图使自己冷静下去。忽然间，他又想起刚才他进门时从东北角的那间藏书室里发出的光线以及那些一闪而过的，诡异的画面。当时，他还以为是自己太过劳累而导致的幻视。现在想起来，也许可能不是那么一回事？或许他之前的那些所谓的失忆，以及幻视也都是真的？

因为他记得自己第一次住进现在自己的租住的房屋时，某个角落的房间也曾出现这种情况。当时他曾去看过，好像是一个什么小玩意在发光，再去查看时又不见了。他呼出一口气，紧接着又吸进一口。他实在不知道要怎么再一会之后面对Mycroft，“现在能送我会回去吗？一会儿还有好多事情要做。”他起身走出去拍拍车顶。

“不。Mycroft！”Lestarade自己也不知道为什么原本一个好好的晚餐会吃成现在这个样子，他伸手抵在对方的胸前，而Mycroft则一手揽在他的腰间一手固定住他的脖颈。低着头仔细而认真的吻着他的唇，在他的唇线上绕了一圈又一圈。“你的伤还没有好……”

Mycroft解开他的皮带，“你应该相信我……那点伤不碍事。”

对方拥着他一边亲吻着，一边朝着二楼的方向一步又一步走去。Lestrade几次想要推开对方，却总被对方以某种方式化解。而一次他明明看见一个管事从边上经过，想要张口喊那个管事，不料自己不仅被对方无视还让Mycroft趁机将舌头伸进了自己的口腔。随着时间的推移，Greg听见从他自己的口中溢出了代表欢愉的声音。‘Mycroft一定是在酒里加什么料。’Greg这么想着。

他看见对方近乎粗暴的扯掉自己的身上的外套，接着又伸手一颗颗的解开自己身上的衬衫扣，在自己的脖颈及锁骨处留下深深浅浅的吻痕。此刻，他又想起此前刚搬进来时他曾做过的那个梦。不过，他想着，Mycroft应该没有梦里的那么重口味？

可Mycroft却将他的双手用一根轻柔的细丝带反绑在身后，顺便褪去那个让他无比心烦的婚戒。他极其轻松的把自己抱上洗手台，让他坐在大理石面上，而他本人则站在自己的面前。低头把嘴贴上自己左肩的那道疤痕上，舔吻。Lestrade能够感觉到尾椎处逐渐升起的快感，但是他拼命忍着，尽量无视它。

Lestrade不知道对方是从什么地方拿出来的一个塑料小球，塞进他的口中，就因为他一直紧咬着双唇一直不肯发出声音。

嘴里被塞进小球的Greg没法在忍着不发出声音，他看见Mycroft把小球两端的带子向后拉伸，在他后脑勺较低的地方按下上面的暗扣。紧接着，对方又将自己刚才退下的那条宝蓝色的领带蒙上了他的眼睛。还在他耳边吹气，舔舐，啃吻。Lestrade听见自己口中正在不断的发出某种愉悦的声音。

对方不知道什么时候把两个跳蛋黏在了他前胸的乳头上，“Mycroft！”他紧咬着牙，怒视着对方，无奈自己的双眼早已被对方用领带蒙住。“你他妈到底在想什么？！”

“上你。这不是显而易见吗？”Mycroft啃吻着他左侧的脖颈，伸出舌头顺着颈部往下滑动，舔舐。

Lestrade感觉自己的双腿正被对方抬起，似乎架在了对方的臂弯处。Mycroft那修长的手指不知粘上了什么不停的在他下体的某处涂抹着。事实上，就算他想咬着牙不发声，他身体的感觉却不允许。Greg的嘴里正不停地溢出断续的呻吟。

“你感觉还好吗？”一直被蒙着双眼的Lesrade感觉自己下体的某处正被对方一点又一点的撑开，迟迟为得到对方回复的Mycroft自顾自的开始了在Greg体内进行缓慢的抽插。在进行的同时他将头放到对方的另一侧，舔舐啃吻着他的侧颈，轻咬着他的耳垂。

“Myc……你疯了！”Greg Lestrade 张嘴吸着气，“我告诉过你的，我他妈结婚了！”

Mycroft没有理会对方似有似无的抗诉，“我知道啊，我又没有要求你马上跟她离婚。”他在顺着对方脖子下滑至Lestrade锁骨与前胸处时，想起了此前看见的不知哪一世对方曾经对他说过的话。也许，是上一世？他在心里仔细的回忆了一遍。但，他却不曾放缓过在Greg体内抽插的速度与频率。

他看见自己在对方身上各处留下的那些密密麻麻的吻痕。浴室里那个花洒依旧在喷着温度适宜的水，面前的镜子蒙上了一层水雾。他将对方的双腿又拉开了些距离，Mycroft能感觉到对方的体温正在逐渐升高。埋首于Greg颈间的他空出一点注意力，把那两个跳蛋的震动频率又往高里调了下。

“Mycroft！你到底从什么时候开始……”毫无意外的，他听见了对方的抗议。

Mycroft闷笑，“当然是从一开始。”

“混蛋！过了今晚我就走！”Lestrade嘴里虽然在抗议，身体却逐渐的放弃抵抗。

Mycroft感觉到自己的尾椎处正升起一阵又一阵的快感，于是，他加快了在对方体内抽送的速度跟频率。他看见对方正在逐渐的失控，因为对方嘴里被模模糊糊的喊出了自己的名字。

“别哭……Greg……我走，我会走的。今晚之后……”他舔掉了了从对方眼角流出的眼泪。

[1]北宋.周邦彦词《一落索.眉共春山争秀》  
to be contnued


	12. Chapter 12

没有光的时间在跑一年一年你会不会忘掉，   
划一根火柴心在烧千万光年的爱我不想要……  
\--《星》[1]

伦敦，第欧根尼俱乐部。

“Mycroft！我说你到底让我来着干嘛？”Lestrade为对方这种派车半途将他从案发现场劫走的行为很不满。要知道，处理完了手上的事情后他还得去挑礼服，几天后就是John Watson的婚礼。

Greg看着这个此前信誓旦旦说过了那一晚就从他生活里消失的人。事实上，对方没过两周就亲临苏格兰场然后指名道姓的要找他。而至于早前在对方房子里看见的那些诡异的画面他倒是有追查过一段时间，除了发型那个声称没有兄长不认识Mycroft的Sherlock是假冒的之外，他一无所获。“你知道不知道我在干活？！”

“嗯。那个案子你追了挺久的我知道。”Mycroft依旧看着自己面前的文件，签字的手不曾停下。“不用着急，回头我让Sherlock把资料都传给你。”

Lestrade走上前去双手抵在对方办公桌的边缘，“所以，你让人带我到这里想要干嘛？”他撇了眼挂在落地窗边的那套定做的礼服。“你不是说不去吗？John的婚礼？”

“不去。你能想象我跟Sherlock出现在同一个人的婚礼上吗？”Mycroft挑着眉，“你知道那一定会毁了那场婚礼的，你也不想John的婚礼变成我们Holmes的圣诞聚餐吧？”

事实上Greg转念一想，那个画面似乎也挺美的？“所以说，你让我来是？Sherlock又惹了什么麻烦？我可刚才收到消息说他还把自己关在房间里没有出来。”

“不是。”Mycroft把那些文件理好塞进抽屉。起身走到Lestrade边上，“你会去吧？John的婚礼？”他伸手握住Greg左手的手腕，“礼服我帮你选好了。”

Lestrade又抬眼看向了那边的那套衣服，“你给我……不，太贵重了。而且，那不是我的风格。”

“我想，一般的人收到礼物或许会说一声谢谢？”Mycroft俯身贴近对方的耳畔，低声继续，“可能……还会去想着要怎么给对方回礼？感谢一下他的付出？”  
Lestrade抬手想要把他推的远些，“我的付出好像也不少？你是想要数一下我为Sherlock擦过几次屁股还是数一数他顺手牵羊偷我工作证的次数？还是想……”Greg还未来得及说完全句，他的嘴唇就已经被对方堵上。

“Mycroft！你不能总这个样子……”Greg正被对方按在他办公室的那宽大的窗子上，门不知道什么时候落了锁。边上燃烧着的壁炉偶尔发出点木料炸裂时的声音，从没有过做过这种尝试的Lestrade总让他觉得会人有突然出现在他面前，看着他现在这个样子。

他双手撑在面前的玻璃上，外衣被人拔下仍在身后的地板上。身上的衬衫已经解开了大半，向后滑落，露出大半个背部。身后的人正伏在上面，仔细的亲吻着他的后颈、肩及后背。嘴里偶尔溢出几声呻吟。“你知不知道你在干什么？”

“很显然，我这是在感谢你长时间以来的付出。”Mycroft将润滑剂涂在对方的后庭处，挤着他的臀缝上上下下地摩擦。虽然地下室的这个宽大的窗户能够看见外面可外面却看不进来，对于这点他十分清楚，但是Greg并不知悉。

Greg咬着牙，“谁让你用这种方式！不要……Mycroft！”被按压在玻璃上的Lestrade回头求饶，“不要在这里……”可Mycroft却依旧将其抵在玻璃窗上，俯身吻上他后颈部的敏感部位，伸出舌头舔舐，左手握在他的腰间，而另一边手则将他另一半的臀部捏挤成各种形状。

“Myc……Mycroft！”Mycroft没有理会对方的抗议，将自己涂了足够多润滑剂的阴茎整根没入Greg的身体。

他没等Lestrade适应他就开始深深浅浅地抽插起来，力度大得让对方的身子都一耸一耸，Greg的前端都快撞到前方的玻璃上，他身上一阵又一阵的颤栗。之后，便只剩下破碎的呻吟。“喊出来！没有关系，不会有人听见……”

Mycroft每次都是整根顶入又是整根退出，Mycroft抓住Lestrade的一只手，十指相扣抵在玻璃上，身后仍然继续的顶弄。“Myc……”随着Lestrade 那带着哭腔的呻吟，精液从他的前端喷出，撒在面前玻璃上，慢慢的从上面流下去。

“你这个混蛋。”Lestrade躺在隔壁房间的床上，看着顶上的天花。“我就知道半路被你劫过来肯定没什么好事。”

坐在一边重新开始翻阅公文的Mycroft心情愉悦的出声附和，“嗯。我想着一点你应该早就清楚了。”

“所以，你真不去吗？”Greg撑起身，被子从肩膀滑落至腰间，“婚礼。”

Mycroft拿起一边的那只笔，在文件上签下自己的名字。“不去。那天我还有事，不过……”他抬起眼看着床上的Lestrade“”如果你答应搬过来跟我一起住的话，我可以考虑。”

“休想！”Greg Lestrade脸色瞬间转黑，“我已婚！你还记得吗？我亲爱的大英政府先生？！还是说，你已经把这件无关紧要的小事从你日渐繁忙的大脑里给删除了？”

Mycroft把公文搁置到一旁，“你的事对于我来说，从没有一件属于无关紧要。我听说你们打算离婚？”

“是她想要离婚。”Lestade抓着身下的床单，“因为我太忙了，平时没什么时间顾着家里也就算了。近来，连纪念日都不记得……她会不满也正常。”

Mycroft手指交叉抵在面前的桌缘上，“她出轨很久了，我想你应该很清楚。”

“那我们这种算什么？”他怒视着对方，“假期我打算跟她一起出去逛一圈。所以，你是真的不打算参加午宴？”

Mycroft看向一边，“对。”

最终，Greg还是穿着那天Mycroft为他挑选的礼服参加了John Watson的婚礼。他的座位在稍微靠前一点的那张桌子，理想的位置让他能够很好地欣赏到Sherlock作为伴郎发言时精彩的面部表情。

Lestrade不知道为什么有着高智商的Sherlock能够在他人已经为他准备好了卡片之后还能把一场简单的致辞变成了一场推理游戏。而且，对方还厚颜无耻的将他写进剧本里。

什么叫做明明自己手上握着Mycroft家的钥匙就能够很好容易的将对方掐死或者用枕头把对方闷死在床上？他又不是不知道自己哥哥家的监控等级以及对方自己就是个情报头子。

还半夜拿着钥匙偷偷摸进去？Greg觉着如果自己真的如他所说的半夜拿着钥匙偷偷摸进Mycroft的卧室，那么倒霉的多半是他自己？忽然他又想起那天在第欧根尼的时候……

“喊出来……Greg。我喜欢听你的声音……”Mycroft俯在他耳畔，惩罚性的咬着他耳垂，吮吸着。

Lestrade快速的换了口气，继续咬紧自己的下嘴唇。“不要。”

“为什么？”Mycroft把手前伸，握住他勃起的阴茎上，前后机械的来回摩擦几次。“真的不要吗？你确定？”他听见对方小声的喊了一句。

旁人递过来的甜点打断了他的回忆，面前的那块甜点制作精美，看起来十分美味。只是，这种甜的发腻的玩意向来都不是他会选择的配餐。他想着，也许Mycroft会喜欢？毕竟，那个人可是嗜糖如命。

“哦，不用了。我不太喜欢吃……”Greg苦着脸看着自己面前餐盘里的那些花花绿绿的蛋糕、巧克力以及小圆饼。他决定把它们全部打包送给某位甜品爱好者。

深夜，Mycroft的官邸。

“我以为你在这时候已经睡着了？”刚结束手头工作打算回家的Lestrade在他踏出苏格兰场的那一刻，收到了对方发来的短信，说让他现在马上到他的官邸来一趟。顺便带一份附近的芝士蛋糕。还好不是在自己冲洗完毕准备入睡的时候发过来，不然他真的会揍人。因为某个案子，他已经快四天没有怎么好好休息了。也许，自己当初在苏格兰的时候就该一枪崩了他？

“很显然，因为大英的需求，鄙人近段时日内都做不到早睡。”Mycroft百忙之中抬头看了眼来人。

Greg走过去把对方要的东西放到他办公桌上准备转身走人，“以后这种事请找你的那位女秘书，而且，恕我直言，如果你再这么深夜无节制的食用甜品……”他回过头来打量了下对方的小肚子，“那么，我也不能不赞同Sherlock对你的某个绰号其实描述的及其准确了。”

Mycroft起身，三两步走上前去抓住对方的手腕。趁他走神的瞬间，一拉把人拥入怀中。“我就是……想见见你。”

“搬过来跟我一起住。”Mycroft把头埋在Lestrade的颈间，闻着对方身上的味道。“或者，我搬过去。你来选？”

突然被对方抱入怀中的Greg身体僵直站在那，片刻之后，“我不能，而你知道原因。”

“你们的离婚程序已经开始了。”Mycroft轻咬着对方的侧颈，柔声诱导，“你还在乎她的感受？你这又是何必？”

Lestrade转头看向他，“你不明白，我就是……”

“不是你的错。”Mycroft把他搂的更紧了些，侧头亲了过去。他用温柔的在描着Greg的唇线，舔着他的唇瓣。“我们已经错过了那么多年……Greg？”

受到诱惑的Lestrade也转过来，伸手环上对方的腰。张开嘴迎接对方的舌头，任其在自己的口腔里扫荡，口中喊出了对方的名字。“Mycroft……”

果然，事情又发展成了这样。被人按在床榻上，双腿被分开并且高高抬起的Greg Lestrade两手紧抓着床单，在听见从对方嘴里喊出的自己的名字时，他松开了紧咬着的嘴唇，喊出了声。

在Lestrade尚未丧失思考能力前，他想，自己还是如对方所愿的搬过来算了。而至于，那些荒诞怪异得犹如梦境的经历自己又何必太在乎？浮生若梦谁非寄，吾心安处即为家。[2]他伸手搂上了Mycroft的后背。

“我爱你，Greg。”Mycroft看着对方沉睡的侧脸，俯在其耳边倾述自己的爱意。窗外，雨后的月亮从厚重的云层里再次露出羞涩的脸，银白色的光芒透过窗棂洒入屋内。

[1]杨宗纬《星》歌词  
[2]改自清. 孙将鸣为资国寺题咏“浮生若梦谁非寄，到处能安即是家”。  
To the end


End file.
